Zeitreise zu den Dinos
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Ameriko will endlich Russland loswerden und verflucht ihn daher; der Fluch geht aber nach hinten los, weshalb sie mit anderen Ländern eine Zeitreise macht und in die Zeit der Dinosaurier zurückreist... NyotaliaXHetalia!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Die Welt war seit Jahren ruhig und friedlich. Seit vielen Jahren lebten die wichtigsten Nationen auf der Erde ohne irgendwelche Konflikte auszutragen. Trotz dieses diplomatischen Friedens, gab es noch viele Anspannungen zwischen den einzelnen. Niemand konnte das vergessen, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war und konnte daher auch niemanden verzeihen. In den einzelnen Ländern herrschte im Alltag die öffentliche Verarschung oder der gegenseitige Hass, wobei viele schon vergessen hatten, warum dieser existiert, gegenüber den nicht zu ihnen gehörigen.

So kann man sagen, dass trotz des Endes des kalten Krieges Amerika und Russland sich noch aufs Tiefste hassten, dass Frankreich und England keine gute Meinungen sich gegenüber hatten, dass Deutschland immer noch von den meisten Gehasst wurde, dass Italien Deutschland das geschehene kaum verzeihen konnte. Niemand dachte auch nur von vornerein, sich mit den anderen zu versöhnen.

Was würde also nun passieren, wenn genau diese Nationen, oder auch noch andere dazu, sich in einer Situation befinden würden, wo sie auf den jeweils anderen angewiesen sind?


	2. Der Fluch

**1. Kapitel – der Fluch**

Es war im von uns ausgesehen fernen Amerika, wo das Unglück aller Beteiligten begann. Als die Sonne die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde schickte, war Alison schon wach und dachte nach. Sie hatte zwar den kalten Krieg gegen ihren Erzfeind Russland gewonnen gehabt, aber es nützte ihr nichts, denn sie hatte nur eins im Kopf: Rache! Niemand konnte sie verstehen, nicht einmal ihre große Schwester, das große England was alles konnte. Der Neid stieg ihr bis in den Rachen und niemand vermochte auch nur ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Die Amerikanerin hatte es zwar geschafft, dass die Hälfte der Welt von ihr abhängig war, aber das reichte ihr nicht. Ihr Rivale Nummer eins stand noch nicht unter ihren Fittichen und das musste sich schnell ändern. Sie musste einfach einen Weg finden, um Ivan, wie sie ihn alle nannten, endlich von sich abhängig zu machen.

Noch in ihrem Morgenmantel gehüllt, ein rot-weiß gestreifter aber mit einem großen Ausschnitt vorne – sie liebte ihren Körper und wollte dies auch zeigen – setzte sie sich an einem kleinen Holztisch, den sie aus einer ihrer Schulen geklaut hatte. In ihren Gedanken dachte sie sich, dass man durch ein schönes Aussehen alles bekommen konnte, was man will.

„Ich muss es doch irgendwie schaffen, diese… Person zu unterwerfen! Jeder soll denken, dass ich ihn Rette; dabei wird er einfach nur die nächste Marionette in meinem Spiel werden. Alle werden mich als _Hero_ bezeichnen, da ich alle rette." Sie fing an laut zu lachen.

Alison dachte nach. In der Vergangenheit sind sehr viele Versuche Ivan zu unterwerfen gescheitert. Immer wenn sie sich persönlich gegenüberstehen, gibt dieser Mann ihr ein Rätsel auf: Nach draußen strahlt er immer eine Freundlichkeit aus, die an ein kleines Kind erinnerte. Wer ihn aber näher kennt – und Alison kannte ihn mittlerweise sehr gut – kannte auch seine andere Seite, seine „innere Seite". Innendrin war er nicht der liebenswerte Mann, wie er zu sein schien, sondern war der Teufel in Person und genau aus diesem Grund musste sie ihn aufhalten. So könnte sie wieder einmal die Welt retten.

Nach stundenlangen überlegen kam ihr endlich eine Idee: Ihre Schwester Emily beherrschte den Zauber sehr gut! Vielleicht könnte sie den Russen ja einfach hypnotisieren, oder ihn durch Magie dazu bringen, dass er tut, was sie will. Aber als erstes musste sie also ihrer Schwester einen Besuch abstatten.

Nach einer langen Reise mit dem Flugzeug kam Alison endlich bei dem Haus ihrer geliebten, oder weniger geliebten Schwester an. Als sie an die Tür klopfen wollte, hörte sie von der anderen Seite ein Geschrei. Die eine Stimme war hundertprozentig ihre Schwester; die andere Person, ein Mann, hatte dagegen einen fremdartigen Akzent, den sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Unsicher was sie jetzt tun sollte, blieb sie vor dem Eingang stehen und wartete ab, was passierte. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und fiel Alison genau ins Gesicht.

„Du wirst schon sehen! Eines Tages wirst du zustimmen MÜSSEN!" Der Mann mit dem fremdartigen Akzent verließ die Tür und so konnte Alison ihn gut erkennen. Seine aschblonden Haare, seine blauen, wunderschönen Augen und sein charmantes Lächeln, welches er, auch wenn er wütend war, zeigte, ließen ihr schnell zu erkennen geben, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um keinen anderen als Frankreich handeln konnte.

„_Go to hell_!", schrie eine Frau ihm nach. „Ich werde dich nie heiraten! Es ist mittlerweile dein sechster Antrag und meine Antwort wird sich auch beim siebten Versuch nicht ändern. Ist das klar?"

Antrag? Alison war ein wenig perplex. Da sie ziemlich isoliert von ihren europäischen Verwandten wohnte, bekam sie kaum etwas von den Geschehnissen bei diesen mit.

„Oh! _Angleterre_! Du wirst eines Tages einsehen, dass wir nur gemeinsam gegen diese Schlampe namens _Amérique_ vorgehen können."

Diese Worte brachten Alison in rasender Wut. Sie kam aus dem Hintergrund hervor und der Franzose glaubte seinen Augen nicht!

„Jetzt bringe ich mir schon selber Pech", seufzte er und ging weg.

„Hey, _dude_! Wer ist hier eine Schlampe?", schrie sie ihm nach, aber der Franzose ignorierte sie einfach und verließ das Grundstück.

England, immer noch extrem wütend, bemerkte die ebenfalls aufgeregte Alison. „_Little Sis_! Was willst du hier?"

„Darf ich nicht meine große Schwester besuchen? Ist das etwa verboten, Emily?"

Die Engländerin seufzte und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Du kommst doch nur vorbei, wenn du etwas von mir willst. Also, was willst du?"

„Ich hab dich lieb, _big Sis_!" Alison umarmte ihre Schwester, die diese Geste nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich hab dir verziehen!"

„Was hast du mir verziehen, _America_?"

„Na, dass du mich damals so allein gelassen hast! Und auch dass du nicht so dankbar warst, als ich dich von diesem Nazi und dieser Faschistin befreit habe!"

Emily hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie ungläubig an. „Ich hätte das auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft, weißt du? Und übrigens habe ich dich damals nur allein gelassen, um dich zu beschützen. Ich habe alle anderen gemeinen Personen, wie zum Beispiel diesen Franzosen, der sich Francis nennt, von dir ferngehalten." Man konnte in ihren Worten einen Hauch von Eigenstolz spüren.

„Wie auch immer…", winkte Amerika ab. Sie hatte keine Zeit mit Gesprächen über die Vergangenheit zu verlieren, da sie endlich ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

England seufzte darauf erneut, ließ sie dann aber in ihr Haus eintreten. „Willst du etwas zu trinken haben?"

„Oh ja, gern! Eine Coca Cola, wenn's möglich wäre!"

„Solche ekligen Getränke haben wir hier nicht", log Emily mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir haben dafür aber einen sehr guten Tee, wie du weißt."

Dieses Mal war es an Amerika zu seufzen. Sie mochte diese Trinkgewohnheiten ihrer Schwester nicht, da Tee einfach zu gesund für sie war. Ihr gemeinsamer Vetter Deutschland hatte dagegen viel bessere Getränke anzubieten, auch wenn für sie das Beste immer noch eine echte amerikanische Coca Cola war.

„Was ist nun?", fragte Emily ihre Schwester ungeduldig. „Willst du einen Tee trinken?"

In Gedanken noch angewidert bemerkte Alison plötzlich ein Buch mit dem Titel _Curses & Spells_, welches mutterseelenalleine auf dem Tisch lag und sofort kam ihr eine Idee.

„Hey! Erde an _America_! Was ist nun? Wenn du Nichts willst, sag es einfach, aber gib mir bitte eine Antwort!"

„_Yeah_! Geht in Ordnung!", winkte Alison sie ab und Emily ging mit den Schultern zuckend aus dem Zimmer. „Flüche und Zaubersprüche? Das klingt interessant!" Sie nutzte die Stunde der Gelegenheit und nahm das Buch hoch, um darin zu lesen. „Wie man eine Person verschwinden lässt! VERSCHWINDEN!" Ihr Lächeln wandelte sich sofort in ein breites Grinsen und ohne weiter nachzudenken riss sie die Seite aus dem Buch und steckte diese in ihre Bluse, genau zwischen ihrem BH und ihrem Busen.

Emily, die nach einer Weile mit dem Tee wiederkam, bemerkte von dem allen nichts. „_Here you are_!" Sie übergab ihrer Schwester den Tee, welche aber kein Interesse mehr dafür zu haben schien, da sie endlich das hatte, wonach sie Jahre gesucht hatte: Ein Mittel um Russland ein für alle Mal loszuwerden.

„_Oh_ _no_! Es ist schon so spät und ich muss gehen! Es tut mir leid, _Sis_, aber wir sehen uns sicher irgendwann wieder.

Ohne dass Emily noch etwas sagen konnte, war Alison auch schon aus ihrem Haus verschwunden und rannte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.

Zwei Wochen später hatte Amerika nun alle Dinge bereit, um den von ihr gewünschten Fluch auszusprechen. Sie kreierte einen Kreis aus Steinen mit einem magischen Dreieck darin und zog sich einen schwarzen Mantel über; so wie sie es immer bei England gesehen hatte. Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung, denn in wenigen Minuten würde sie Russland für immer los sein und niemand würde sie aufhalten können, endlich von der gesamten Welt als Heldin gefeiert zu werden.

Als nun der Zeitpunkt für das Ritual anstand, zündete sie ein paar Kerzen an, trat in den Kreis und holte tief Luft. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie den Spruch, der zu ihrem Unglück auf Latein geschrieben war, öfters vor dem Spiegel geübt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit ernst zu machen. Schon als sie die ersten Wörter im Kreis aussprach, fing alles an sich zu drehen und ein riesiger Wirbelsturm entstand.

‚Ich hoffe, dass ich alles richtig mache', dachte sie dabei, da dieser grüne Wirbelsturm ihr ein wenig Angst macht. Aber sie machte weiter. Wort für Wort kamen über ihre Lippen und mit jeder Silbe wurde der Strom immer stärker, so stark, dass er Alison ganz plötzlich mit sich Riss und sie durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Trotz der Panik etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, machte sie weiter und hoffte, dass alles normal sei. Doch plötzlich verschwand sie aus dem Haus, der Wirbelstrom legte sich wieder und ihr Mantel viel ohne den Besitzer zu Boden. Ein kleiner Lufthauch blies die Kerzen aus und es kehrte wieder Stille in den Raum ein, ohne jedoch ein Zeichen von Alison zu hinterlassen.

Nach einer Weile wachte die Amerikanerin auf einer grünen Wiese wieder auf. Überall waren hohe Bäume, riesen Steine und bunte Blumen, die sie vorher noch nie gesehen, zu sehen. In diesem Augenblick fragte sie sich nur eins: Wo zum Teufel hatte sie dieser fehlgeschlagene Fluch gebracht?


	3. Die anderen Opfer

**2. Kapitel – die anderen Opfer**

Ein paar Tage nach dem Besuch ihrer Schwester, wunderte sich Emily immer noch sehr über dessen Besuch. Sie war es eigentlich gewohnt, dass Alison immer so schnell verschwand, wie sie auftauchte, aber diese Begegnung gab ihr einige Rätsel auf. In einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass ihr Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag, anders positioniert war. Sie war normalerweise eine Perfektionistin, was die Ordnung anging, nicht halb so schlimm wie ihr Vetter Deutschland, aber auch sie ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Als sie nun in dem Buch blätterte, bemerkte sie eine fehlende Seite und sofort erkannte sie auch, welche Seite fehlt.

„_That bitch_!", fluchte Emily besorgt. „Sie wird doch etwa nicht wirklich versuchen…?" Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um das eine: Wen wollte Alison verschwinden lassen?

Leider hatte sie keine andere Wahl und musste ihren schlimmsten Feind um Hilfe bitte: Frankreich, genau den Mann, den sie vorher aus dem Haus gescheucht hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Reise kam sie beim aus des Franzosen an und sah sich um. Es war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Überall befanden sich sehr gut duftende, rote Rosen, welche das ganze Haus umgaben.

Als sie nun endlich vor der Tür stand und klopfen wollte, hörte sie plötzlich eine andere Stimme mit Francis sprechen: Es war ein Mann mit einem fremdartigen Akzent. Wütend darüber stürmte sie ins Haus, in dem sie die Tür eintrat und genervt Frankreich ansah.

„_Privet_!", begrüßte der Mann Emily mit einem Grinsen und sie erkannte sofort, dass es sich bei diesem um Russland handelte. Obwohl es mitten im Sommer war, trug er immer seinen Schal und seinen Mantel. „Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ivan!" In diesem Augenblick ging ihr ein Licht auf. Der kalte Krieg, die Abhängigkeit aller Staaten von ihr; sie wollte IVAN loswerden!

„_Da_? Ich weiß, dass ich so heiße. Ich habe dich schon vorher begrüßt, aber die Antwort scheint nicht sofort zu kommen", antwortete der Russe immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Im Allgemeinen gab es wahrscheinlich kaum einen Augenblick, in dem er ernst war.

„_Angleterre_!", begrüßte Francis sie. „Von deinem wütenden hereinstürmen geh ich davon aus, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Hast du es dir also anders überlegt und willst mich doch heiraten?"

„Nie im Leben!", schrie Emily ihn verlegen an. „Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen!"

Russland sah sie ein wenig verwundert an. „Warnen? Wovor?"

„Na, vor unserer Hochzeit, ist es nicht so, _ma chérie_?" Francis zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Luftkuss.

„_Shut up_, Froschfresser! Ich bin nicht hier, um mir von dir den Hof machen zu lassen. Wir sind alle in größter Gefahr, denn meine Schwester hat irgendetwas vor. Sie hat vor einigen Tagen einen Zauber von mir geklaut und wird wahrscheinlich versuchen damit Ivan verschwinden zu lassen."

Russland lächelt weiter. „Mich verschwinden lassen? Ich bin doch zu groß und zu mächtig, dass mich jemand verschwinden lassen kann. Irgendwann werdet ihr alle ein Teil von der großen Mutter Russland werden." Seine Augen strahlten plötzlich unheimlich.

Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, bebte plötzlich die Erde und ein großer, grüner Wirbelsturm tauchte auf, welcher alle mit sich riss.

„Was ist das, Emily?", fragte Frankreich besorgt.

„_America_s Fluch! Er hat uns alle erwischt und wird eventuell noch andere erwischen. Diese dumme Kuh kann nicht einmal einen einfachen Zauber richtig aussprechen ohne unschuldige zu anderen Opfern zu erklären."

Im nächsten Augenblick verschwanden alle drei aus dem Haus.

Zur gleichen Zeit, bloß etwas südlicher bekam eine andere Person Besuch von einer Verwandten. Im Land der Sonne und des blauen Meeres kochte Alice ihr Lieblingsgericht: Spaghetti Bolognese. Sie war schon ganz aufgeregt, denn dieser Tag sollte speziell werden, sogar spezieller als sie sich vorstellen konnte. Die Person, die sie erwartete, war jemand, den sie schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sich daher richtig freute, sie endlich wiederzusehen.

Als die Italienerin nun endlich das Wasser für die Spaghetti aufgesetzt hatte, klingelte es schon an der Tür.

„_Sì_! Das muss sie sein!" Alice rannte so schnell wie möglich zur Tür und schrie auf dem halben Weg schon: „_Portogallo_? Bist du es?"

Die Antwort von draußen konnte sie nicht genau verstehen, aber sie ahnte von der Stimmlage, dass es ihre Cousine war.

„Joana! Endlich sehen wir uns wieder!" Sie begrüßte die Portugiesin an der Tür mit einem Wangenkuss und bat sie hineinzukommen. „Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, ve~! Was gibt es denn Neues bei dir?"

Joana folgte ihr ins Haus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher schon gedeckt war. Während Italien das Essen fertig zubereitete, erzählte ihre Cousine alles, was sie wissen wollte. Die beiden hatten sich sehr viel zu erzählen, so viel, dass sie das Essen fast vergaßen. Beide waren sehr glücklich.

„Aber erzähl mir, _Itália_! Wie läuft es mit dir und diesem Deutschen?"

Als Alice diese Frage hört, fing sie nur an zu seufzen. „Wenn du Ludwig meinst, so läuft es sehr schlecht. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, was er mir am Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges angetan hat. Wir waren doch alleierte und was tat er?" In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Traurigkeit wieder. „Und dabei waren wir so gute Freunde. Er nannte mich sogar seine einzige Freundin…"

„Seine einzige Freundin?" Joana fing an zu lachen. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Wer will schon mit diesem rauen und unfreundlichen Typen zusammen die Zeit verbringen." Darauf schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Aber erzähl du mir mal lieber! Hattest du nicht eine Beziehung mit Ludwigs Vetter?"

Portugal seufzte und nickte darauf leicht. „_Sim_, HATTE ich. Die Betonung liegt dabei auf ‚hatte'… Er hat mich betrogen…"

Die Italienerin sah sie schockiert an. Sie konnte ihren Ohren in diesem Augenblick gar nicht trauen. „Betrogen? Mit wem?"

Joana sah zu Boden und machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie weitererzählte. „Er hat mich mit meiner kleinen Schwester Brasilien betrogen… ich habe die Beiden bei ihm im Bett erwischt! Danach versuchte er noch sich herauszureden aber ich wollte einfach nichts mehr von ihm wissen."

Diese Geschichte hätte Alice kaum geglaubt, wenn ihre Cousine sie nicht so glaubhaft vorgetragen hätte. Sie selber hatte von Niederlande immer eine gute Meinung gehabt, sich sogar mal selber vorgestellt etwas mit ihm anzufangen. Aber das hätte sie ihrer geliebten Portugal nie antun können, da sie immer wusste, dass deren Herz nur für diesen einen Mann schlug. Von der Geschichte bewegt, umarmte sie ihre Cousine und versuchte sie zu trösten. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick fing der Boden auch bei ihnen an zu beben und der grüne Wirbelsturm wütete auch bei ihnen.

„Was ist das, _Itália_?", schrie Portugal vor Angst.

Italien sah sie ebenfalls ängstlich an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ve~! Ich habe Angst!"

Die Beiden wurden durch den Wirbelstrom ebenfalls in diese fremde Welt gebracht, ohne dass sie wussten, wo sie landen würden.

Deutschland hatte es satt. Jeder hasste ihn und genau dieses regte ihn auf. Seine Vergangenheit holte ihn in jeden einzelnen Moment ein, egal wo er war oder was er tat. Keiner der anderen Nationen wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, auch wenn er alles tat um freundlich zu sein. Er schaffte es einfach nicht; er schaffte es nicht zu lächeln oder zu lachen. Seine wahren Gefühle blieben für die Meisten wohl ein ungelöstes Rätsel.

Aber damit musste jetzt Schluss sein. Er hatte einen Plan mit dem er jeden einzelnen der anderen, bis auf eine Person jedenfalls, von seiner Gutherzigkeit überzeugen wollte. Und den Anfang sollte dabei sein Vetter Niederlande machen. Es gab wohl kaum einen, der ihn mehr hasste als dieser und nach dem, was passiert war, konnte man das auch verstehen.

Schritt für Schritt begab er sich näher zu seinem Vetter und holte jedes Mal tief Luft. Niederlandes Haus war eines der kleinsten unter den großen Ländern, aber auch eins der reichsten. Ludwig genoss den herrlichen Ausblick, den der Garten zu bieten hatte. Überall standen diese großen, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch majestätischen Windmühlen, welche wohl auch für den Wohlstand seines Vetters beitrugen.

Kurz vor dem Haus erblickte er dann schon seinen Vetter, der ein paar Tulpen pflückte und diese in eine Schachtel zu legen. Nun war es also an der Zeit, dass er nach Jahren des Hasses die Versöhnung mit seinem engsten Verwandten suchte.

„Hallo Jasper!", begrüßte Deutschland ihn. „Ich wollte dich sprechen. Hast du eventuell ein bisschen Zeit für mich?"

Als Jasper Ludwig erblickte, sah er diesen nur kalt an. „Was willst du, _Duitsland_? Hast du in der Vergangenheit nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet und mein Haus ganze zweimal eingenommen?"

„Ja, das ist doch genau der Punkt, über den ich mit dir sprechen möchte!" Ludwig schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe." Man merkte genau in der Art wie er sprach, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Jasper zeigte keine Emotionen. Dann grinste er aber leicht, nahm sich einen Joint und zündete diesen an. „Deine Entschuldigung kommt etwas zu spät, wurstfressender Vetter. Denkst du, dass du hier einfach so auftauchen kannst, um dich zu entschuldigen und ich umarm dich einfach so und sag: ‚Hey Lud! Schon in Ordnung! Ich hab dich doch lieb!'? Du bist echt krank, Vetterchen."

„Wer ist hier krank, Käsefresser?", schrie Ludwig ihn jetzt wütend an. „Ich komm her um mich ehrlich zu entschuldigen und du behandelst mich so? Was für ein Vetter bist du überhaupt!"

Niederlande schüttelte den Kopf und grinste dabei leicht. Er nahm sich noch einen Zug vom Joint bevor er weiterredete. Den Rauch, den er ausatmete, blies er mit Absicht ins Gesicht des Deutschen. „Reg dich ab, Lud! Du bist immer so aggressiv und angespannt." Dann streckte er ihm den Joint hin. „Willst du auch einen Zug? Das ist einfach der beste Stoff, den du hier in Europa finden kannst."

Deutschland sah ihn jetzt noch wütender an. „Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen, oder hast du dir schon das ganze Gehirn aus deinem Kopf geraucht?"

„Siehst du, _Duitsland_! Deswegen mag dich keiner." Jasper schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du bist einfach zu ernst und nicht cool genug. Bleib doch ein bisschen lockerer und entspann dich mal und du wirst sehen, wie die anderen dich lieb haben werden. Und…" Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, fing auch bei den Beiden die Erde an zu Beben.

„Was ist das?", schrie Ludwig wütend. „Deine Rache an mich, dass ich dir damals weh getan habe?"

„Das bin ich nicht!" Jasper sah sich besorgt um und bemerkte in diesem Augenblick den grünen Wirbelsturm, der die beiden schreiend wegriss und verschwinden ließ.

Als Deutschland nach einer Weile wieder aufwachte, war er an einem ganz anderen Ort. Alles schien anders zu sein und auch von Niederlande war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Oh, dieser Käsefresser! Das ist sicherlich seine Schuld." Er sah sich ein wenig um und bemerkte dann jemand vertrautes, die auf dem Boden noch bewusstlos lag: Italien!


	4. Eine fremde Welt

**3. Kapitel – eine fremde Welt**

Ludwig sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich nicht in irgendeiner Traumwelt gelandet war. Alles schien so anders auszusehen, als wie er es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Bäume waren sehr viel größer und hatten ein merkwürdiges Grün im Vergleich zu denen, die er von zu Hause kannte. Seine einzige Idee war, dass er wahrscheinlich irgendwo im tropischen Regenwald gelandet war. Ja, genau das musste es sein. Er hatte diesen vorher noch nie gesehen und das schien die einzige plausible Erklärung zu sein. Aber da war noch etwas, was ihn sehr wunderte: Italien war ebenfalls hier gelandet. Er beobachtete sie sanft und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Ein Gefühl des Glücks und der Freude überkam ihm und so beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, um durch ihr Haar zu streifen. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete diese die Augen.

„_Portogallo_, ve~! Bist du das?"

Ludwig antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete sie weiter.

In diesem Augenblick realisierte Alice, dass die Person, die sie streichelte, nicht ihre geliebte Cousine war. Sie bemerkte die blonden Haare, die mit dem Gel nach hinten gekämmt waren. Es gab nur eine Person, die sie kannte, die eine solche Frisur besaß und genau diese Person wollte sie eigentlich nie wiedersehen. „Ludwig!", schrie sie auf.

„Italien! Du bist wach!", sprach Deutschland mit einem sanften Ton. Der Versöhnungsversuch mit Jasper war gescheitert, aber vielleicht konnte er es ja doch mit der Italienerin versuchen. „Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." Trotz des Glücksgefühls schaffte er es einfach nur zu lächeln. Es war einfach zu schwer seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass ihm deswegen viele auf den Arm nahmen, aber leider konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

„_Germania_, ve~? _GERMANIA_?" Alice schrie und sprang sofort auf die Beine, wobei sie den Deutschen mit einem finsteren Blick ansah. „Was machst du hier? Was soll das werden? Willst du mich schon wieder vergewaltigen?" Ihre Augen sprachen den puren Hass aus, den sie für ihren ehemaligen Freund verspürte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Ludwig war ein wenig schockiert. Er hatte nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt, konnte aber ihre Bedenken verstehen. „Ich habe nichts vor. Wo sind wir denn hier? Hast du irgendeine Idee?"

Alice seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war gerade dabei mit meiner Cousine Joana zu essen als plötzlich dieser grüne Wirbelsturm auftauchte und uns hierher brachte. Wie ist sie eigentlich?" Italien sah sich um, konnte aber ihre geliebte Verwandte nicht sehen. „Wo ist sie?" Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Ludwig zurück und ihre Augen kniffen sich zu einem Hassblick zusammen. „Was hast du mit Joana gemacht?"

Ludwig hob dabei die Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war selber vor einigen Augenblicken bei meinem Vetter Niederlande, bevor ich hier gelandet bin. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Im Regenwald?"

Alice seufzte und sah sich um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns im Regenwald befinden. Solche Bäume", dabei zeigte sie auf den Wald, der vor ihnen begann, „gibt es im Regenwald nicht. So große Bäume gibt es auf der ganzen Welt nicht… jedenfalls von dem ich weiß…" Sie schien extrem ratlos zu sein.

„Wo sind wir dann? In was für einer Welt sind wir gelandet? Und vor allem, was machen wir jetzt?" Deutschland sah sich um. Dies gehörte wahrscheinlich zu den wenigen Augenblicken, in dem er keinen Rat wusste. Fast immer kam ihm eine Idee, was er tun sollte, auch wenn nicht alle Ideen und Pläne wirklich sehr gut gelaufen waren.

Alice war ein bisschen erstaunt ihren Ex-Alleierten so zu sehen, konnte aber nicht ihre innere Angst verstecken, dass er ihr eventuell noch etwas anderes antun könnte. „Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns umsehen. Du gehst da lang", sie zeigte in die Richtung des Waldes, „und ich geh in die andere Richtung."

Ludwig schüttelte darauf den Kopf. Das kam für ihn gar nicht in Frage, da es zu gefährlich war, allein in dieser fremden Welt herumzugehen. Speziell, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie hier erwarten könnte. „Auf keinen Fall! Wir gehen zusammen los! Wenn es wirklich nicht der Regenwald ist, dann lass ich dich nicht alleine." Insgeheim hatte der Deutsche noch einige Gefühle für die Italienerin, konnte aber ihren Hass und ihre Angst ihm gegenüber verstehen.

Alice fing an vor Angst zu zittern. Sie wusste genau, dass er recht hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. „_Va bene_, aber wenn du mich auch nur einmal anfasst, dann wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen. Du wirst sehen, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit viel stärker geworden bin, ve~!" Sie versuchte die mutige vorzuspielen, obwohl sie innerlich doch etwas Angst hatte, da sie genau weiß, wozu Ludwig im Stande war zu tun.

„Geht in Ordnung! Also gehen wir!" Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie in den Wald.

Als Frankreich zu sich kam, lag er genau auf Emily, was er sehr erregend fand. Lange hatte er auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet, damit er endlich mit ihr allein sein kann. Er wusste genau, dass keiner seinem französischen Charme entkommen konnte und daher bereitete er England darauf vor, etwas mit ihm zu tun. Langsam fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen und griff leicht unter ihr Hemd.

Zu Frankreichs Pech wachte diese genau in diesem Augenblick auf, brauchte aber einen Moment um zu realisieren, was vor sich ging. Als sie dann die warmen Hände des Franzosen spürte, die sich Schritt für Schritt in Richtung ihres Busens bewegten, stieß sie ihn runter und schrie ihn an. „_France_, _you idiot_! Du versuchst es sogar, wenn ich nicht bei Bewusstsein bin? Du bist echt krank!"

„_Oui_, krank vor Liebe!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Meine Liebe für dich ist großer als alles andere, was du je gesehen hast. Ich kann dich in jedem Augenblick glücklich machen, glaube mir!"

Emily stand langsam auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm. „Wenn du mich noch einmal so begrapschst, dann bekommst du es mit meinen Elfen zu tun! Verstanden?"

„Deinen… was?"

„Meinen Elfen! Siehst du sie nicht?" Sie deutete um sich, aber Frankreich sah nichts und musste daher nur schmunzeln. „Dann bist du genauso blind wie meine Schwester", seufzte England darauf. „Wo sind wir eigentlich hier?"

„Du bist doch die Hexe hier", erwiderte Francis mit einem süßen Lächeln. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Alison DEINEN Fluch benutzt hätte?"

„_Fool_! Woher soll ich denn wissen, wohin der Fluch des Verschwindens einen führt? Ich habe den nur an andere Personen ausprobiert, doch nie an mich selber." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ganze Wein und die ganzen Schnecken sind schlecht für deine Intelligenz! Ich hab es doch immer gesagt."

Frankreich zwinkerte ihr erneut zu. „Wenn du willst, komm ich zu dir und wir essen ein bisschen zusammen. So zeigst du mir deine…", er musste einen Augenblick husten, „guten Küche und dann könnten wir auch etwas anderes tun, wenn du verstehst."

„Sag mal, raffst du es nicht?", Emily sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich will nichts von dir und werde es auch nie wollen."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Aber was machen wir jetzt? Und wo ist _Russie_?"

Die Engländerin musste nachdenken. Sie sah sich genau um, um zu verstehen, was genau passiert sein könnte. Die beiden waren inmitten der Bäume, die sie noch nicht kannte. Leider hatte sie ihre Zaubersprüche nicht dabei und musste so an andere Dinge denken. Sie bückte sich, um sich auch das Gras, was ein bisschen auf dem Boden wuchs, zu betrachten, aber es konnte ihr nicht weiterhelfen, sondern gab eher noch mehr Rätsel auf. Das Gras, was sie hier sah, wuchs in Europa schon lange nicht mehr. Die ganze Natur, in der sich die beiden befanden, gab es bei niemanden in der heutigen Zeit.

„_Angleterre_? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Francis ungeduldig. „Ich muss doch nach Hause, sonst kann ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht halten."

„Heul nicht, Memme!" Emilys Stimme klang extrem genervt. Sie wollte in diesem Augenblick des Überlegens nicht gestört werden. „Ich überlege!"

„Dann überleg schneller! Ich will endlich nach Hause."

England seufzte nur und sah ihn tief in die Augen. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl als Alison zu finden. Sie wird sich sicherlich ebenfalls hier irgendwo aufhalten und daher müssen wir sie suchen. Ich muss verstehen, was genau bei dem Fluch schief gelaufen ist."


	5. Die Entdeckung

**4. Kapitel – die Entdeckung**

Amerika sah sich um und konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was vorgefallen war. Sie war auf einer kleinen Lichtung gelandet, welche überall von grünen Gräsern umgeben war. Ihr Blick ging in alle Richtungen, aber sie konnte einfach keine Menschenseele entdecken. Der Fluch, den sie eigentlich gegen Russland aussprechen wollte, ist nach hinten losgegangen und hat sie wahrscheinlich dorthin geschickt, wo eigentlich Ivan hin sollte.

„Ach, was soll's!", grinste sie plötzlich. „Ich bin zwar alleine hier, aber ein echter _Hero_ schafft es immer aus solchen Situationen zu gelangen. Und ich muss es so sehen: Ich bin hier ohne diesen Russen, hahahahahaha", lachte sie laut als auf einmal das Knacken eines Astes hinter ihr zu hören war. Alison wandte sich sofort zu der Stelle um, konnte aber in den Gebüschen niemanden erkennen. „Wer ist da? Ich hab keine Angst! Wer auch immer du bist, ich bin die große _America_ und niemand kann es mit mir aufnehmen."

„_Da_, und ich bin dieser Niemand!" Ivan trat unerwartet aus dem Hintergrund hervor. Sein breites Grinsen nervte Amerika noch mehr ungemein. Sie hasste diesen Mann und jetzt stand sie ihm auch noch gegenüber. Schon wieder! Aber ihr wurde eines klar: Der Fluch hatte also doch gewirkt und hat Russland verschwinden lassen und hat leider auch sie mitgenommen.

„_Russia_, _dude_! Musstest du ausgerechnet dort landen, wo ich lande? Konntest du dir keinen anderen Platz aussuchen?"

„Kolkolkolkol", lachte der Russe. „Du bist witzig Alison. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich hier hergekommen bin, aber es ist toll, dass du hier bist. So kannst du ein Teil der großen Mutter Russland werden." Sein Blick wanderte langsam von ihren Augen ein wenig runter, bis er ihren Ausschnitt erreichte, wo es einziges zu sehen gab, da Amerika in der Regeln immer ein kurzes Top mit einem breiten Ausschnitt trug, so dass man ihren Busen gut sehen konnte.

Natürlich bemerkte sie ebenfalls, dass sein Blick nach unten wanderte und lächelte sofort. „Hey _dude_! Ich weiß, was du gerade denkst! Du würdest auch gern so ein _Babe_ mit so einer heißen Vorderausstattung haben; hab ich nicht recht?"

Ivan grinste sie bei dieser Reaktion nur kopfschüttelnd an. „_Niet_! Ich dachte gerade daran, wie klein dein Busen doch im Gegensatz zu dem von meiner großen Schwester Ukraine ist. Wenn du willst, empfehle ich sie dir weiter. Bei ihr gibt es ganz billige Operationen zur Vergrößerung der Beiden. Sie macht das ganz gut!"

Da die Amerikanerin nicht mit einer solchen beleidigenden Antwort gerechnet hatte, blieb einen Augenblick still, um zu realisieren, was er eben gesagt hatte. Als sie merkte, welche Bedeutung seine Antwort doch hatte, wurde ihr Lachen etwas ernster! „_Ah, dude_! Ich lass mich nicht auf dein Niveau hinab. Ich weiß doch, dass ich die heißeste Frau auf der Welt bin. Auch wenn deine Schwester eventuell größere Titten als ich hat, hat sie nicht solche Kurven, wie ich." Sie fasste sich am Hals und schwenkte ein bisschen mit der Hüfte und dem Hinterteil, um eine sexy Bewegung anzudeuten, die aber Ivan ganz kalt ließ. Dieser amüsierte sich im Gegenteil ganz prächtig und grinste sie weiter an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wir hierhergekommen sind?", fragte Russland dann etwas verwundert, aber immer sein Lächeln erhaltend.

„Hehe, das würdest du gerne wissen! Ich habe dich verflucht. Aus dem Haus meiner Schwester habe ich einen Zauber gestohlen, der die Leute verschwinden lässt und wie du siehst, hat es sogar gewirkt. Du befindest dich nicht mehr zu Hause, _dude_!" Alison fing an zu lachen.

Der Russe blieb dabei ganz gelassen. „Das war also das, wovor uns deine Schwester warnen wollte. Aber eine Frage: Wenn man einen Zauber benutzt, damit man eine Person verschwinden lassen soll, sollte dann nicht die Person, die den Zauber ausgeführt hat, dort bleiben und nicht mit der zu verschwindenden Person verschwinden?"

Amerika guckte ihn mit einem leeren Blick an, da sie kein Wort aus dem letzten Satz verstanden hatte. Ihre einzige Reaktion darauf war nur ein langgezogenes: „Hääää?"

„Kolkolkolkol", lachte Russland erneut. „Ist doch auch egal! Auf jeden Fall ist deine Schwester mit ihrem Geliebten auch hier irgendwo, denke ich mir."

Diese Worte schockierten sie sehr. „Meine _big Sis_ ist ebenfalls hier? _Shit_! Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich muss sie suchen, denn sie weiß sicher, wie ich wieder zurück in mein geliebtes Haus kann."

Alison begab sich nach diesen Worten in den Wald, gefolgt von Ivan, welcher ihr hinterherging, ohne weiter ein Wort zu sagen. Auf seinen Lippen lag aber immer noch ein amüsierendes Lächeln.

Als Portugal wieder zu sich kam und auch sie diese merkwürdige Welt bemerkte und sich fragte, wo sie wohl sein mag, bemerkte sie einen Mann mit einem blau-weiß gestreiften Schal vor ihr sitzen, der einen Joint rauchte. Die hochstehende Frisur und das schwarze Hemd, welches er immer trug, ließen ihr schnell klar werden, dass ihr Ex vor ihr saß.

„_Goedemorgen_, Joana!", begrüßte er sie. „Wie ich sehe, bist du auch endlich wach. Ich dachte schon, dass du nie mehr wach wirst. Ich wollte ja einen Krankenwagen rufen, aber in diesem Dschungel habe ich leider noch kein Telefon ausfindig machen können."

Noch ein wenig perplex sah sie Jasper an, der eine Gelassenheit ausdrückte, in dem er einen Zug nach dem anderen mit seinem Joint nahm. Erst nach ein paar Minuten erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Schmerzen, die er ihr beigebracht hatte. „Was willst du hier, Vollidiot?", schrie sie ihn sofort an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben möchte, du Betrüger!"

„Ganz ruhig, Joana! Komm runter! Ich hab mir sicherlich nicht ausgesucht dich hier in dieser Wildnis wiederzusehen, aber so ist das Schicksal nun einmal. Dagegen kannst du nichts machen, siehst du?"

„Nichts dagegen machen? Und ob ich das kann! Ich werde von hier weggehen und Alice suchen. Die wird sicherlich schon krank vor Sorge sein, wenn sie so ganz allein hier in dieser fremden Welt ist."

Niederlande seufzte darauf und stand ganz langsam auf. „Du bist mit Alice hierhergekommen? Na, dann wird sie ja wohl jetzt nicht alleine sein."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Mein Vetter Deutschland ist ebenfalls in dieser Welt gelandet und wenn du hier bei mir bist, wird sie wohl gerade bei ihm sein."

Als die Portugiesin dies hörte, wurde sie noch besorgter. Sie wusste genau, wozu der Deutsche im Stande war und hatte folglich Angst, dass er ihrer kleinen Cousine etwas antun könnte. „Ich muss die beiden sofort suchen gehen!"

„Ach, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Joana…"

„Halt dein Maul! Ist das klar, Jasper?", unterbrach sie ihn und ging weiter in das Gebüsch hinein. Der Boden war feucht und es gab einige Schwierigkeiten darauf zu gehen. An den Bäumen wuchs das Moos ohne Probleme und durch die vielen Äste am Boden, konnte sie kaum erkennen, wohin sie ging. Auf einmal schien sie, ohne es vorher gesehen zu haben, in ein kleines Loch. Als sie dieses aber näher betrachtete, fing sie ganz laut zu kreischen an. Das Loch war nämlich kein gewöhnliches, sondern ähnelte eher einem gigantischen Fußabdruck. Die Bestie, die diese Spur hinterlassen hatte, musste riesig sein, so riesig, dass es Joana schon Angst machte, auch nur daran zu denken.

Der Niederländer kam mit langsamen Schritten näher und seufzte leicht. „Das nächste Mal hör mir bitte zu, wenn ich mit dir spreche. Ich wollte dich gerade hiervor warnen, aber _nee_, Fräulein Weiß-alles-besser kann ja nicht auf den großen, bösen Niederländer hören."

„Du hast deinen Satz falsch formuliert, _Holanda_! Ich höre nicht auf den großen, bekifften Niederländer."

„Ach, wie ich deine Komplimente doch liebe, Portugal! Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schätzchen!"

Joana kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Du widerst mich an, weißt du das?"

„Ah, das freut mich immer zu hören." Niederlande näherte sich ihr bis er kurz vor ihr stand und nahm ihr Kinn ein wenig nach oben, wobei er ihr ganz tief in die Augen sah. „Weißt du, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast, Joana?"

„Und weißt du, dass du momentan genau wie mein Vetter Frankreich klingst? Kiff mal ein bisschen weniger; diese Worte passen nicht zu dir, Jasper."

Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte, sondern gab ihr einen unerwarteten Kuss auf den Mund. Diese wunderte sich im ersten Augenblick, schloss die Augen und erwiderte diesen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte sie eigentlich, was vor sich ging und stieß ihn sofort von sich weg. „Sag mal spinnst du? Du hast dir wohl jetzt komplett das Gehirn weggeraucht, oder was?" Sie drehte sich um und rannte weg. Aber ihr Weg führte sie nicht weit, denn als sie aus dem Wald hinausging, traute sie ihren Augen nicht mehr.

Niederlande, der ihr ebenfalls nachging, rieb sich die Augen, als er das sah, was sich dort vor ihren Augen abspielte. Eine gewaltige Herde voller Dinosaurier, Brontosaurier um genau zu sein, die den Weg gen Norden gingen.

„Oh _mijn God_! Jetzt stimme ich dir zu, Joana. Ich habe wahrscheinlich wirklich zu viel geraucht. Ich sehe ein Haufen Dinosaurier vor meinen Augen vorbeiziehen."

„Und ich glaube, dass ich zu viel passiv mitgeraucht habe, denn ich sehe genau das gleiche wie du."

Beide sahen sich mit weit offenstehenden Augen an. Niemand wollte glauben, wo sie hier gelandet waren, beziehungsweise welche schreckliche Entdeckung sie gerade gemacht hatten.


	6. Das erste Wiedersehen

**5. Kapitel – das erste Wiedersehen**

Als die Italienerin seine Hand an ihrer spürte, fühlte sie im ersten Augenblick noch das, was sie früher gefühlt hatte: Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden. Aber dann begriff sie, dass sie in der Gegenwart – jedenfalls ging sie noch davon aus – war und nicht in der Vergangenheit leben konnte.

„Lass mich los, ve~!", befahl sie ihm und zog ihre schmale Hand aus den großen Klauen des Deutschen. „Ich habe dir doch vorher gesagt, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst."

Ludwig, der eine solche Italien nicht mehr gewohnt war, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In der Vergangenheit hätte er sie in so einem Moment angeschrien, sie geschlagen oder sonst etwas Böses mit ihr angestellt, aber diese Zeiten sollten nun vorbei sein. Er wollte nicht mehr als der perverse und gewalttätige Deutsche, wie manche ihn noch heute sahen, gelten, sondern wollte seinen Ruf wiederherstellen. Einen großen und angesehenen Ruf erlangen, so wie er es wahrscheinlich in seiner Kindheit gehabt hatte – er erinnerte sich an nichts mehr – war sein größter Traum. Und daher wollte er, nein, musste er mit Italien einfach gut umgehen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich beschütze, dann eben nicht", seufzte er mit einem tiefen Atem. „Ich habe nur an dein Bestes gedacht."

Italien sah ihn angewidert an. „Dass du nur an mein Bestes gedacht hast, weiß ich genau. Ich kenn doch deine perversen Fantasien, vergessen? Es gibt schon einen Grund, warum dich die Leute ‚Lud, den perversen' nennen."

„Ich hab es ja verstanden, Alice! Aber glaub mir bitte! Ich habe mich ein wenig geändert."

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine gemeine Seele wie du wird sich nie ändern, Deutschland. Das weiß ich, also versuch mich nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." Nach diesen Worten sah sie sich ein wenig um. „Was machen wir jetzt? Hast du irgendeine Idee? Ich bekomm schließlich Hunger und Pasta wächst ja schließlich nicht auf Bäumen."

Deutschland sah zu Boden. ‚Leider', dachte er sich. ‚Wenn Bratwurst und Bier auf Bäumen wachsen würden, wäre das hier mein Paradies.'

„_Ehi_, Erde an_ Germania_!" Sie sah ihn tief in seine blauen Augen. „Träumst du jetzt etwa mit geöffneten Augen?"

Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder zu sich. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Also, ich würde sagen, dass wir uns etwas zu essen suchen. Da wir in einem Wald sind, würde ich sagen, dass wir uns einige Pilze und Kräuter zum Essen suchen. Was denkst du?"

Italien grinste ihn an. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Ich sterbe schon vor Hunger und du bist schließlich der Mann und musst mir helfen."

Deutschland hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie leicht zweifelnd an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Alice so selbstbewusst ihm gegenüber auftrat. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er ihr Kleid, wobei sein Blick zwischen ihren Beinen glitt und er ein wenig schlucken musste. In den letzten Jahren war sie noch schöner geworden, was in ihm in der Tat einige Fantasien weckte. Aber er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihr Anblick ihn ein wenig anmachte und deswegen drehte er sich sofort von ihr weg, um loszugehen.

Alice folgte ihm in den Wald und sah sich um. Auf dem Boden gab es viele Pilze, die sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte und dabei war sie eigentlich eine Expertin in diesem Bereich. In der Tat wunderte sie sich sehr, wollte aber ihr Unwissen gegenüber Ludwig nicht zeigen.

„Hast du schon was gefunden, Italien?"

„_No_, noch nicht! Es gibt sehr viele giftige Pilze hier, also pass auf und probier keine, die ich nicht gesehen habe. Ist das klar?"

Diese Worte ließen ihn sehr erröten, da es schien, als wenn sie sich um ihn Sorgen machen würde. Diese Freude ließ ein kleines, aber auch nur kurz anhaltendes Lächeln in ihm aufkommen. Doch im gleichen Augenblick erblickte er hinter ihr eine komische Eidechse, die auf zwei Beinen stand und auf die Italienerin zukam. „ITALIEN!", schrie er, aber diese verstand nicht, warum er so aufgebracht war. „Hinter dir!"

Alice sich noch wundernd drehte sich langsam um und entdeckte in diesem Augenblick die Eidechse, die sie mit offenstehendem Mund anfauchte. Erschrocken von dieser unerwartet auftauchenden Bestie sprang sie auf und landete genau in die Arme von Ludwig. Dieser wurde auf der Stelle rot, begriff aber sofort den Ernst der Sache und griff in seine Hosentasche, wo er seine Pistole immer dabei hatte und löste einen Schuss in Richtung des Ungeheuers aus, welches sich in diesem Moment so erschrak, dass es weglief. Tief ein- und ausatmend ließ sich Deutschland leicht nach hinten fallen, wobei Italien genau auf seinen Schoß landete.

„Das war knapp! _Grazie, Germania_!" Alice war vollkommen aus der Puste und musste sich erst einmal von diesem Schock erholen. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte sie aber etwas unter ihr, was ohne Zweifeln von Ludwig kam. „_Germania_, ve~? Hast du da noch eine Pistole versteckt?"

Der Deutsche verstand nicht sofort, was sie meinte. Diese Position mit Alice erregte ihm aber sehr; immerhin konnte er gut zwischen ihre Beine gucken und auch ihren Körper dicht an seinem spüren. Erst jetzt kapierte er, was sie meinte und er lief rot an, denn es war keine zweite Pistole, die sie dort in seiner Hose fühlte.

„Ähm, um ehrlich zu sein ist es keine Pistole, Italien. Jedenfalls nicht so eine Pistole, wie diese hier", dabei deutete er auf die eben benutzte Waffe, „wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Alice musste einen Augenblick nachdenken; als sie dann aber verstand, was er meinte, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Zu stark waren die Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung während des zweiten Weltkrieges. Daher sprang sie sofort auf und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen."

Ludwig war entsetzt und wusste nicht, was sie hatte. Er hatte die vergangenen Taten schon alle verdrängt und wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Langsam aufstehend blickte er ungläubig zu ihr. „Ich hatte nichts vor, Alice! Wirklich! Das musst du mir glauben."

„Und warum habe ich dann etwas zwischen deinen Beinen gespürt?"

„Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Wirklich nicht", versuchte der Deutsch sie zu überzeugen. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Perverse, den du einmal gekannt hast. Ich habe mich geändert."

„Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert, Ludwig! Oder wie erklärst du dir dann deine ‚andere Pistole'?"

„Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann! Dass ich von dir erregt werde, ist vollkommen normal. Ich denke, dass viele Männer, darunter vor allem auch mein Vetter, in so einer Situation das gleiche gespürt hätten. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich etwas mit dir vorhatte!"

Die Italienerin atmete tief ein und aus, da sie rasend vor Wut und Angst war. „Soll ich dir das wirklich glauben? Du hast mich in der Vergangenheit so oft enttäuscht. Vergiss das bitte nie! Es ist deine Schuld, dass wir damals gegen die Alleierten verloren haben und dass ich meine Unschuld auf eine unschöne Weise verloren habe. Und dann soll ich dir glauben?"

„Menschen ändern sich, Alice! Und ich habe mich geändert. Bitte glaube mir!" Deutschland wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging, aber aus irgendeinem Grunde fühlte er sich zu Italien hingezogen, und das nicht nur körperlich, sonder auch geistig. So ein Gefühl hatte er vorher noch nie in seinem Leben gehabt und wusste daher nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er wusste nur eins: Italien war seine erste und einzige gute Freundin und er wollte sie kein zweites Mal verlieren.

Alice musterte den Deutschen zweifelnd. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie ihm trauen konnte, oder nicht. In den vergangenen Jahren war so viel zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen und ein Leben ohne ihn hatte ihr auch nicht geschadet. Sicher war das Leben mit ihm extrem schön, aber sie hatte genug Freunde, um auf diesen einen verzichten zu können.

Eine Frauenstimme ertönte plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund. „Was ist hier passiert?" Es war Portugal, die mit Niederlande angerannt kam.


	7. Die schreckliche Wahrheit

**6. Kapitel – die schreckliche Wahrheit**

Der Franzose war extrem glücklich, dass er seine Zeit so mit Emily verbringen konnte. Der vorangehenden England schaute er genau nach; ihre Beine ließen ihn einige Fantasien aufkommen. Er überlegte wie er endlich seine Geliebte von seiner Liebe überzeugen konnte. Rosen und romantische Gedichte, die schon bei vielen anderen Frauen gewirkt hatten, verfehlten ihre Wirkung aber bei der Engländerin, die ganz stur ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht offenbaren wollte.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie ihn ungeduldig. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, Franzmann. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, werden sich die beiden Streithähne noch gegenseitig umbringen!"

Francis seufzte darauf innerlich. „_Mais _meine wunderschönen Beine können nicht mehr; ich muss mich ausruhen, sonst verliere ich doch meinen Scharm!"

England schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Scharm? Hier gibt es sicherlich keine anderen Damen, die du verführen könntest, _you know_."

„Ah, du musst doch nicht gleich so besorgt und eifersüchtig werden, _ma belle_. Es gibt doch genug Frankreich auch für dich!", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Mit großen Augen und einem leicht erröteten Gesicht starrte Emily ihn an. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, Froschkopf! Sieh es doch endlich ein: ich werde dich nie lieben!"

Der Franzose konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sag niemals nie!"

Ganz plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Krachen in den Buschen. Beide sahen sich sorglich an und deuteten an, dass der jeweils Andere nachsehen sollte. Schließlich erklärte sich Frankreich bereit, da er dachte mit einer so mutigen Tat England beeindrucken zu können. Er ging also langsam und tief durchatmend auf die Stelle zu, wo das Geräusch herkam; aber es war auf einmal komplett still und daher drehte er sich zu Emily zurück, zückte mit den Schultern und war bereit, wieder zu ihr zu gehen.

„Dort ist nichts, _Angleterre_. Keine Sorge!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte beendet, ertönte ein erneutes Krachen, dieses Mal jedoch viel lauter. Nun wurde auch der elegante Mann ein wenig ängstlich und drehte seinen Kopf allmählich über seine Schulter. Sein Schlucken hallte noch viele Sekunden in der erneuten Stille. Keine von beiden ahnte, was sich hinter dem Lärm verbergen konnte.

In diesem Augenblick raschelte es in den Buschen hinter ihnen und beide spürten wie ihre Herzen vor Panik rasten. Diesmal wollte Frankreich, dass seine Genossin persönlich nachschauen ginge, die aber gelähmt vor Angst war. Um sie dazu zu bringen, die Zone zu erkunden, näherte er sich ihr und streichelte sacht ihre Wange und nahte sich zu ihren Lippen. Trotz der Unsicherheit und des Erschrockenseins, reagierte England darauf sofort und ging in Richtung des Raschelns. Als sie sich bückte, um die Blätter beiseite zu schieben und durchsehen zu können, bemerkte sie einen kleinen Triceratops und atmete rasch durch.

Sich wieder aufrichtend lächelte sie zu Francis. „_It's _nur ein junger Triceratops, also brauchen wir keine Pa-", unterbrach sie sich selbst.

„Hast du eben ‚Triceratops' gesagt?", informierte sich der Franzose mit verwunderter Stimme.

England sah nochmals nach und bestätigte ihre Aussage. „Ich fürchte, dass es so ist… wo zum Teufel hat uns mein Schwesterchen hingeschickt? Aber zum Glück ist dieser Dinosaurier ja noch klein! Stell dir mal vor, wenn ein ausgewachsener Triceratops vor uns stehen würde!"

Francis sah die Frau mit großen Augen an und streifte ihren Blick, wobei er nach hinten deutete: Dort stand zu deren Unglück die Mutter des Kleinen, die wütend schnaubte.

Emily spürte den kalten Atem im Nacken und musste schlucken. „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass hinter mir wirklich ein ausgewachsener Triceratops steht!"

„_D'accord_, ich sage es dir nicht. Dennoch solltest du dich nicht umdrehen, Liebling. Jedenfalls würde ich das an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

Die Engländerin verstand sofort und bekam es mit Angst zu tun. „Wir laufen bei ‚drei' los, _okay_? Eins… zwei…"

Sobald sie ‚zwei' gesagt hatte, lief Frankreich schon weg. Sauer auf ihn rannte sie ihm hinterher und versuchte dabei der Triceratopskuh zu entkommen. Währenddessen rannte sie durch die Busche und probierte gleichzeitig nicht nach hinten zu gucken. Den Atem des Dinosauriers konnte sie förmlich spüren; von der Angst gepackt passte sie nicht auf, wohin genau sie lief, weshalb sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und hart auf dem Boden landete. Ihr Kamerad hörte wie sie auf der Erde aufkam und entschloss sich, ihr zu helfen, denn er wollte ja nicht riskieren, dass die Liebe seines Lebens sterben würde. Selbstbewusst begab er sich mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr zurück, schmiss sich auf den Boden und rollte mit ihr im Arm zur Seite, sodass der rasende Triceratops an ihnen vorbeilief.

„Alles in Ordnung, _ma chérie_?", fragte er sie mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Leicht rotwerdend sah Emily ihren Retter in die Augen. In einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille konnte man ihre Dankbarkeit merken. Dann würde sie aber wieder ernst. „Was fällt dir ein, mich einfach so zu bergen, ohne, dass ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe? Ich hätte es auch alleine geschafft!"

„Oh, was für ein süßes Paar."

Die Stimme von Amerika erklang ganz plötzlich und sie kam auf die beiden zu, gefolgt von Ivan.

Dieser grinste die beiden an. „Ihr müsst euch doch nicht streiten, wer als erstes ein Teil von der großen Mutter Russland werden möchte, kolkolkolkol. Es ist genug Russland für alle da."

Als die beiden die Neuangekommenen bemerkten, standen sie sofort auf und klopften ihre Kleider ab.

Alison lachte auf einmal los. „Hahahaha! Wie ich sehe, hat mein Fluch euch auch hierher gebracht!". Ihr Blick wanderte zu Emily. „Aber jetzt sag mir; England, wie kommen wir zurück?"

Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als Erstes müssten wir klären, warum der Fluch schiefgelaufen ist; hast du zufällig während der Ausführung an irgendwelche Dinge gedacht?". Man konnte in ihrer Stimme die Wut hören, welche sie empfand, da ihre einzige Schwester sie so betrogen hatte.

Die Amerikanerin überlegte. Jedes einzelne Detail stellte sie sich nochmals im Kopf vor, um den genauen Ablauf zu imaginieren. Dann kam ihr die Lösung: „_Yeah_. Da gab es einen Moment, in dem ich gedacht habe, dass dieser Zauber schiefgehen könnte. Ist das schlimm?"

„_Stupid girl_! Das ist verdammt schlimm! Wenn du einen Fluch aussprichst, musst du davon komplett überzeugt sein und keine Zweifel haben, dass er nicht gelingt! Nun gibt es leider keinen Weg zurück mehr…!"

Francis, der dieses Gespräch still mit verfolgt hatte, schaute die Engländerin unruhig an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass wir für immer in dieser Welt feststecken werden? Was ist denn mit meiner Schönheitspflege? Ohne meine Produkte wird meine Haut doch so unrein und ich wäre nicht mehr so begehrt wie ich jetzt bin!"

„Es gibt da eine einzige Lösung: die finde ich aber sehr schwierig. Alle Nationen, die in Streit liegen, würden hierher geführt und können diese Welt nur verlassen, nachdem sie sich vertragen haben."

Bei diesen Worten sahen sich Alison und Ivan misstrauisch an.

„Ich soll mich mit diesem Kommunisten vertragen…?", stöhnte die Amerikanerin. „Lieber sterbe ich hier, als ein Freund mit diesem schizophrenen Scheusal zu werden!"

„Kolkolkolkol. Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück!", grinste der Russe sie an. „Ein Freund mit dieser Hamburgerfresserin werden ist wohl mehr als unmöglich."

Die einzige Person, die sich darüber freute, schien Frankreich zu sein. „Siehst du, _Angleterre_? Es ist Schicksal, dass wir beiden heiraten müssen! Du kannst deinem Omen nicht entlaufen, also gib dich diesen hin!"

Emily zeigte ihm einen Vogel. „Ich habe etwas von ‚vertragen' und nicht von ‚heiraten' gesagt!"

Alison sah in die Runde. „_Holy shit_! Das sind wohl keine guten Aussichten… Wir werden wohl für immer hier in der Vergangenheit festsitzen…"


	8. Eifersucht

**7. Kapitel – Eifersucht**

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein, als sich die Blicke Deutschlands und Italiens mit denen von Niederlande und Portugal kreuzten. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so schnell wiedersehen würden; in der Tat waren alle überrascht und wussten anfangs nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Als Portugal den Schuss gehört hatte, war sie besorgt, dass Ludwig irgendetwas Schlimmes mit ihrer geliebten Cousine angestellt haben könnte. Immerhin waren sie allein und sie traute ihm nicht.

Alice, die immer noch leicht unter Schock stand, war erfreut endlich ihre Joana wiederzusehen. Aber auch die Begleitung, in der sie sich befand, gefiel ihr sehr. „_Olanda_!", schrie sie Deutschlands Vetter zu. „Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben."

Der noch etwas vom Joint benommene Niederländer rannte sofort zu ihr und nahm sie hoch in den Arm. „_Italië_! Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen."

Joana, die etwas neben perplex zu den beiden sah, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Cousine begrüßte als erstes diesen Betrüger und das obwohl sie ihr von seinen Taten erzählt hatte. Das brannte tief in ihrem Herzen und sie musste sich zurückhalten, um nichts zu sagen.

Aber auch Ludwig, der im es ersten Moment egal zu sein schien, wurde es langsam lästig, dass die beiden sich so gut verstanden. Es war für ihn einfach unerklärlich, warum dieser ‚Käsefresser', wie er ihn oft nannte, so viel Erfolg bei Italien hatte und er es einfach nicht konnte. Und dabei war Jasper was das Gefühlezeigen anging, nicht viel besser als er.

„Oh, Jasper!" Alices Glück konnte man förmlich in ihrer Stimme hören. „Erzähl mir mal! Was ist mit dir passiert? Wieso sind wir hier beziehungsweise, wo sind wir hier?"

„Das kann ich dir auch sagen", mischte sich plötzlich Joana ein. „Wir haben eben eine Herde von Brontosauriern vorbeiziehen sehen. Daraus schließ ich, dass wir alle eine Zeitreise zurück in die Jura gemacht haben."

„Aber das ist unmöglich", wandte der Deutsche ein. „Zeitreisen sind wissenschaftlich gesehen unmöglich. Niemand kann in die Zeit zurückreisen, verstehst du?" Seine Blicke kreuzten wieder die von Niederlande, der ihn aber nur leicht anlächelte und dann wieder zu Italien sah.

„Hör einfach nicht auf ihn, _Olanda_!" Alice winkte ihn ab. „Der Typ hat doch sowieso keine Ahnung, wovon er da spricht. Für ihn existieren doch nur die Naturwissenschaften und die Erfindungen. Von echter Kunst hat der doch keine Ahnung. Nur wir beiden wissen, was echte Künstler sind, ne?"

„Jetzt reicht es aber mit der Umarmung", ging Portugal dazwischen. „Wir brauchen Nahrungsmittel und dazu gehören nicht nur diese kleinen Pilze, sondern richtiges Fleisch auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie wir das besorgen könnten. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen und…"

„_Sì_! Ich geh mit Jasper, wenn das in Ordnung ist, ve~!"

„Auf keinen Fall!", schrie Ludwig wie aus heiterem Himmel, ohne vorher auch nur einmal über seine Worte nachgedacht zu haben.

Sofort sahen ihn alle mit verwunderten Blicken an, aber Niederlande verstand es direkt. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, wäre es besser, wenn wir zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Gruppen gründen. Ich geh mit meinem Vetter etwas Fleisch holen und ihr Frauen geht ganz cool ein paar Beeren pflücken. Aber überanstrengt euch dabei nicht, sondern bleibt ganz relaxt, ist das klar?"

„_Va bene_, ve~", stimmte Italien traurig zu. Sie hatte gehofft etwas mehr Zeit mit Jasper verbringen zu können, obwohl sie andererseits auch so glücklich war, da sie auf jeden Fall Ludwig los geworden war.

Beim Beerenpflücken schwärmte Alice die ganze Zeit nur von dem Niederländer. Worte wie ‚er sieht doch besser aus, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte', oder ‚ist er nicht einfach fantastisch' musste Portugal sich öfters anhören. Sie verstand nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund regte es sie auf, dass ihre Cousine so gut über ihren Ex dachte. Es war ihr klar, dass ihre Beziehung zu dem Niederländer schon lange vorbei war, aber irgendwie konnte sie ihn nie vergessen. Die Zeit, die die beiden miteinander verbracht hatten, war einfach die schönste in ihrem ganzen Leben. Zusammen hatten sie viele Teile der Welt entdeckt, sogar einige Kinder gehabt und ihnen ihre Welt überlassen. Aber nun interessierte sich plötzlich die Italienerin gerade für den Mann, dem sie so vieles zu verdanken hatte. Es regte sie zwar auf, trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht mit ihr streiten und blieb daher ruhig und hörte einfach nur zu.

Das ganze hatte eine ganz andere Wirkung bei dem männlichen Geschlecht. Deutschland war innerlich sehr wütend über die gute Beziehung zwischen seinem Vetter und seiner ex Alleierten; so wütend, dass er einfach mehr wissen musste.

„Sag mal, Niederlande! Was läuft da zwischen dir und Italien?"

Dieser sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an. „Was zwischen mir und Alice läuft? Was soll denn da schon laufen?", fragte er ihn verwundert.

„Na, ihr habt euch eben gerade so gut verstanden. Ich schaff es einfach nicht, dass Italien mir nur verzeihen kann."

„Du bist einfach zu verspannt, Lud! Entspann dich mal und nimm alles viel lockerer. Du musst nicht immer alles so ernst nehmen, oder willst du etwa so enden, wie dein Bruder, der heutzutage nicht mehr so viel zählt?"

„Ja, aber was hat das mit mir und Alice zu tun? Ich meine, mit dir und ihr?"

Langsam schien Niederlande zu begreifen, was mit dem Deutschen los war. „Sag mal, Vetterchen, was genau empfindest du, wenn du mit dieser Italienerin zusammen bist?"

„Wie meinst du das? Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Oh _mijn God_, Lud! Du bist echt der komplizierteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Naja, der uncoolste vielleicht nicht, aber fast. Komm, du musst doch auch mal deine Emotionen zeigen und ich weiß, dass du etwas Bestimmtes von Alice willst." Er stupste ihn an. „Ich kann es auch sehr gut verstehen, da das Baby echt ein scharfer Zahn ist."

„Sprich nicht so von ihr! Hast du verstanden, Holzschuhträger?", regte sich der Deutsche auf. „Und ich erlaube dir nicht, dass du sie noch einmal anfasst oder auch nur solche Gedanken an sie verschwendest! Ist das klar?"

„Also hatte ich doch recht gehabt… Der kleine Lud ist eifersüchtig! Och, ist das süß!", verspottete Jasper ihn.

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" Ludwig regte sich immer mehr auf und schrie ihn schon fast mit voller Lautstärke an. „Und ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, dass das klar ist!"

„_Nee_, und Pinguine können fliegen! Komm, sei doch einmal ehrlich zu dir selbst, Lud!" Plötzlich fing er an zu husten. „Einen Joint! Ich brauche einen neuen Joint!" Er grub in seine Tasche, aber da fand er nichts. Da sie so unerwartet ihre Welt verlassen hatten, konnte er sich keinen Vorrat einpacken und hatte den einzigen schon aufgeraucht. Nun kamen langsam die Entzugserscheinungen, da er extrem süchtig nach dieser Art von Drogen war.

„Hey, Jasper!" Deutschland schüttelte ihn, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. „Hey, Vetter! Was ist mir dir? Komm wieder zu dir!"

„Joint! Ich brauche unbedingt meinen Stoff…" Nach diesen Worten fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden.


	9. Die erste Nacht

**8. Kapitel – die erste Nacht**

Amerika ging nervös auf und ab und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie hatte eigentlich nur gewollt, dass sie ihren Erzfeind loswird und nicht gleich mit ihm verschwindet und vor allem nicht, dass sie mit ihm zusammen an einem Ort wieder auftaucht. Als sie ihn genau musterte bemerkte sie wieder sein unheimliches Grinsen, dass eine Freude ausstrahlte, die jeden täuschen konnte. Es musste noch irgendwie einen Weg geben ihn auch in dieser Welt loszuwerden – bloß dieses Mal ohne irgendeine Magie. Davon hatte sie jetzt die Schnauze voll und schwörte sich bis an ihr Lebensende, was hoffentlich nie kommen mag, nichts mehr mit dieser dunklen Seite ihrer Schwester zu tun haben wollte.

„_Amérique_!" Die Stimme des Franzosen holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas, was ihr irgendwie gefiel, etwas romantisches. „Du bist doch die Heldin, wie du immer von dir behauptest. Also lass dir gefälligst etwas einfallen." Seine Stimme klang sehr ernst, aber doch verführerisch. Alison konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihre große Schwester so einen Mann zurückweisen konnte. Aber leider war das nicht die Zeit, um an irgendwelche Fantasien zu denken, sondern sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Kolkolkolkol!", lachte Ivan sie dann aus. „Wie ich sehe, hat die Frau der Vereinigten Staaten keine wirkliche Ahnung. Mein Gott! Mein kleines Schwesterchen Weißrussland hätte sicherlich schon eine Idee gehabt." Bei diesem Gedanken zitterte der Russe am ganzen Körper, denn seine kleine Schwester Weißrussland war sehr aggressiv und wollte alles tun, damit er sie heiratet, wirklich alles. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch sehr viel Angst vor dieser, zur gleichen Zeit aber auch viel Respekt, da sie ihm viele hilfreiche Ideen lieferte.

Alison regte sich über diese Reaktion sehr auf. „Dann geh dich zu deiner Schwester, wenn sie dir so viel bedeutet. Lass sie doch ein Teil von der großen Mutter Russland werden, wie du immer sagst."

„Wenn ich das könnte", nickt er. „Aber das ist doch viel zu einfach. Ich will euch große Länder besitzen." Man konnte regelrecht die böse Aura von Ivan spüren. Er sah alle mit einem unheimlichen Lächeln an und bemerkte, wie alle drei auf einmal ein bisschen Angst vor ihm bekamen. „Gut so! Irgendwann werdet ihr meins sein!"

In diesem Moment ergriff England, die die ganze Zeit still geblieben war, endlich die Initiative. „Ganz ruhig jetzt alle! Wir müssen zusammenhalten und wenn ihr zurückwollt, dürft ihr euch nicht mehr streiten, oder habt ihr das schon etwas vergessen?"

„Uh, _Angleterre_! Das bedeutet also auch, dass du mich endlich küssen musst. Wie lange habe ich schon auf diesen Augenblick gewartet." Francis spitzte schon die Lippen um sich ihr zu nähern, aber diese stieß ihn dann sofort weg. Auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie sich mit dem Franzosen vertragen musste, war es viel schwerer als gedacht. Die ganzen Streitigkeiten aus der Vergangenheit – vor allem die aus dem hundertjährigen Krieg – waren einfach noch nicht vergessen und verziehen.

Die Amerikanerin, die von all dem genug hatte, setzte sich langsam auf dem Boden und richtet ihr Top genauer hin. Sie wollte ihren Ausschnitt gut in Position bringen, so dass der Franzose diesen bemerken und in ihn hineingucken konnte. Mittlerweile war ihr klar, dass wohl keiner von den Vieren zurückkommen könnte und daher wollte sie sich das alles so gemütlich wie nur möglich machen und ein bisschen ihren Spaß haben. Aus ihrer Hosentasche holte sie dann auf einmal ein paar Kekse und ein Packung Schokolade heraus, wobei sie alle anstarrten, als sie den ersten Bissen zu sich nahm. Als sie dann die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, wunderte sie sich darüber. „Was ist?"

Emily ging auf sie zu und riss ihr die Kekse aus der Hand. Ihr Blick einen gewisse Wut ihr gegenüber. „_Sis_! Wie kannst du in so einem Augenblick nur an Essen denken?"

„Ich hatte eben Hunger. Schlimm?"

„_Yes_, und ob! Hast du nie daran gedacht, eventuell mit den anderen zu teilen? Ich meine, immerhin ist es DEINE Schuld, dass wir hier sind. Also solltest du UNS helfen und nicht wir dir."

Diese Worte brachten Alison auf einen Gedanken. Wenn sie den anderen etwas zu essen geben würde, wäre sie ja wieder die Heldin und alle würden sie lieben. Und vielleicht könnte sie so auch Russland gut stimmen, beziehungsweise… er wäre ihr etwas schuldig, da sie ihn gerettet hatte! Und so könnte sie ihn endlich von sich abhängig machen.

„Was ist nun?", beschwerte sich auch Frankreich. „Ich bin auch hungrig und wenn ich nicht bald etwas esse, verliere ich an Schönheit und soweit ich weiß sollte die Schokolade doch gut für die Haut sein. Das könnte ein echter Mann wie ich doch gut gebrauchen."

„Na gut!", gab die Amerikanerin nach. „Aber nur weil ihr es seid. Wenn dieser Nazi hier wäre, würde ich ihm nichts abgeben, hahahahaha!" Sie übergab den anderen die Schokolade und ein paar ihrer Kekse. Als Ivan nun den ersten Bissen nahm, streckte sie den Zeigefinger auf ihn. „_Yeah_, _dude_! Ich habe es geschafft. Jetzt bist du von mir abhängig, weil du mir dein Leben zu verdanken hast! Ich bin endlich an meinem Ziel angekommen, hahahahahaha!", lachte sie erneut.

Aber der Russe schien kein Anzeichen von Besorgnis zu zeigen, im Gegenteil! Er grinste sie weiter und schloss dabei für einen Moment die Augen. „Du bist echt witzig, Alison! _Niet_, ich schulde dir nichts und weißt du warum?"

Alison sah ihn perplex an und fragte sich in der Tat, warum er ihr nichts schulden sollte. Sie hatte eine echte Heldentat begangen und nun sollte das umsonst sein? Nie im Leben! „Wieso schuldest du mir nichts? Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet und daher musst du mir etwas schulden."

Ivan schüttelte darauf den Kopf. „_Niet_! Ich würde eher sagen, dass wir Quitt sind. Es ist doch deine Schuld, dass ich hier gelandet bin und daher schuldetest DU MIR etwas und jetzt hast du es mir zurückgezahlt. Niemand schuldet mehr jemanden etwas."

Wie sehr es sie auch nervte; Alison musste einsehen das Russland in diesem Fall leider recht behielt. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, denn ihr gingen die Argumente aus und daher blieb sie einfach still und blickte zu Boden.

Emily, die gerade einen Keks aufgegessen hatte, sah sich besorgt um. Es wurde langsam dunkel und in dieser Welt wäre es wohl nicht so ratsam, alleine draußen in der Wildnis zu schlafen. Man könnte ja nie ahnen, wann der nächste Triceratops ihren Weg kreuzte und auf in der Nacht zertrampelt zu werden hatte sie keine Lust. Da sich aber keiner von den anderen hier auskannte, mussten sie zwangsläufig zusammenarbeiten, um einen geeigneten Schlafplatz zu finden. „Hört mal Leute!", schrie sie in die Runde. „Es wird langsam dunkel und wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf, wenn wir nicht die Nacht hier verbringen wollen. Also wer erklärt sich freiwillig dafür vorzugehen und sich eventuell zu opfern?" Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf Francis.

Dieser schüttelte nur heftig mit dem Kopf. „_Non_, niemals! Und wenn ich irgendwie hinfalle und mir dann das Gesicht zerkratze? Dann wäre doch meine ganze Schönheit verdorben und du willst doch keinen hässlichen Verlobten, oder _ma chérie_?" Er zwinkerte ihr ein erneutes Mal zu.

Seufzend streifte sie ihren Blick weiter zu dem Russen. „_Russia_! Was ist mit dir?"

Auch dieser schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „_Niet_! Wenn ich hinfallen würde, könntet ihr mich ja erobern, aber wenn einer von euch hinfällt", sein Grinsen wurde immer teuflischer, „wird derjenige ein Teil von der großen Mutter Russland, kolkolkolkol!"

„Also, muss ich vorgehen", seufzte sie erneut.

„Und was ist mit mir, _Sis_?", regte sich Alison auf.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte England darauf genervt. „Willst du etwa vorgehen?"

„_No, stupid woman_! Ich wollte einfach nur gefragt werden. Ich bin doch noch zu jung um alleine vorzugehen. Immerhin bin ich die Jüngste in unserer Gruppe."

Nach einer Weile kamen die vier Nationen an einer kleinen Höhle an, die noch durch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurde. Dort machten sie sich ein Feuer aus den umliegenden Hölzern an, um später in der Nacht noch ein bisschen Licht und Wärme zu haben.

Amerika beobachtete die ganze Zeit den Franzosen und musterte seinen ganzen Körper genau. Seine Eleganz und sein Scharm waren einfach zu viel für sie und sie musste ihn irgendwie haben. Also versuchte sie es anfangs mit dem alten Trick. Sie saß sich neben ihm hin, streckte den Rücken nach vorne, so dass ihr Busen gut zusehen war und zog das Top noch ein wenig nach unten, so dass die Brüste noch gerade so drin blieben. „Oh, _France_! Du bist so ein starker Mann. Wenn du willst…" Doch noch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, ging der eben angesprochene schon weg, um Emily mit dem Feuerholz zu helfen. „_Bitch_!", fluchte sie darauf mit leiser Stimme.

Ivan bemerkte das ganze Spektakel amüsierend, ging zu ihr und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken lachend. „Pass auf, dass deine Zwillinge da", er deutete auf ihren Ausschnitt, „nicht rausfallen, kolkolkolkol!"

Amerika ging darauf wütend weg und beobachtete die Beiden aus der Ferne.

Bevor es dann nun zum Schlafen ging, fing Alison an zu zittern, da es sehr kalt wurde und sie ja nur das kurze Top anhatte. Also ging sie auf Francis zu und sah ihn mit süßen Augen an. „Mir ist kalt, _France_! Kannst du mir nicht eventuell deinen Mantel geben?"

Dieser nickte und war gerade dabei seinen Mantel auszuziehen, als er bemerkte, dass Emily ebenfalls zitterte. „_Mon Dieu_! Du frierst ja, Liebling!" Er zog den Mantel komplett aus und gab diesen dann England, so dass sie nicht mehr fror.

„_Thank you, France_!", bedankte sie sich bei ihm mit einem rot angelaufenen Gesicht.

„_Slut_!", fluchte die Amerikanerin erneut, ging seufzend auf die andere Seite des Feuers und setzte sich dort hin.

„Ich gebe dir gerne meinen Mantel, wenn dir kalt ist", entgegnete Russland ihr.

„_Thanks Russia, dude_!", seufzte sie genervt, da sie diese Geste von Francis erwartet hatte. Aber das war jedenfalls besser als zu frieren.

Langsam wurde es komplett dunkel und alle vier schliefen zusammen ein, ohne zu wissen, wem sie bald in dieser Nacht begegnen würden.


	10. Der Notfall

**9. Kapitel – der Notfall**

Ludwig war sehr besorgt, als seinen Vetter so auf dem Boden sah. Er wusste genau, welche Schwächen er hatte, denn diese kannte er schon seit seiner Kindheit. Schon als kleines Kind mochte er die Regeln brechen, auch wenn er persönlich noch nicht geraucht hatte. Er galt schon immer als ‚der Freie' und tat alles das, was die anderen Länder nie taten. Sogar den ersten Kontakt mit einem fernen ex-Alleierten Deutschlands, ein junger Mann der sich Japan nennt, hatte er aufgebaut, bevor er dann die anderen zu ihm geführt hatte.

In der Not nahm er ihn auf den Arm und versuchte sich durch die Sträucher und Äste zu begeben, was natürlich einige Probleme mit sich brachte, da er nicht so geschickt sein konnte, aber er stand in seiner Schuld. Durch sein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit hatte er seine Verwandten, alle zusammen schwer enttäuscht. Alle seine Blutsverwandten hatte er fast erobern wollen, angefangen von seinem großen Bruder Österreich über die skandinavischen Cousinen Dänemark, Schweden und Norwegen. Jetzt war es endlich an der Zeit, dass er zumindest mit einem Frieden stiften und die Streitigkeiten beiseiteschieben konnte. Seine einzigen Freunde – drei Männer namens Japan, Finnland und Bulgarien –, die er hatte, waren keine echten Freunde, sondern betrachteten ihn mehr als einen Alleierten. Nur Italien hatte ihn wirklich als Kumpel angesehen und ihn verteidigt und daher wollte er sich auch bei ihr für das Geschehene entschuldigen.

Alice hörte laute Schritte auf sie zukommen und sah dabei ängstlich zu Portugal. „Was ist da? Wird das wieder ein Dinosaurier sein?" Ihre Stimme klang sehr besorgt.

Joana schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es einer von denen ist. Dafür sind die Schritte doch einfach zu leicht, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Wer ist es dann? Vielleicht Jasper?" Ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen, als sie den Namen aussprach.

Die Portugiesin atmete tief durch, um nichts gegen diese Reaktion zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass ihre kleine Cousine etwas für den Niederländer schwärmte, aber sie wusste auch, dass der wahre Jasper die meisten Frauen eher als Spielzeug ansah, um mit ihnen etwas treiben zu können. Soweit er ihr damals in ihrer Beziehung erwähnt hatte, wäre sie wohl seine einzig wahre Liebe gewesen. „Das könnte gut möglich sein. Aber ich höre nur einen und der läuft extrem hastig. Was ist mit dem anderen?"

Noch bevor Italien auf diese Frage antworten konnte, stand schon Ludwig vor den Beiden und das ganz ohne Jasper. Er musste tief ein- und ausatmen, da er komplett aus der Puste war.

„Ach, du bist es nur, _Germania_, ve~." Alice winkte ab.

Joana war dagegen schon mehr besorgt und fragte sich, was mit dem Niederländer los war. Dass der Deutsche so gelaufen war, konnte ja nicht umsonst gewesen sein. „Wo ist Jasper?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie merkte, dass er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Portugal! Komm schnell mit!" Ludwigs Stimme klang extrem besorgt und die beiden Frauen wurden schnell beunruhigt. „Es geht um Jasper! Er ist umgekippt, weil er keinen Joint mehr hatte."

Sofort schnellten ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, um das Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Wo ist er jetzt? WO?"

„Ein paar Meter hinter mir." Er zeigte dabei mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „Ich habe ihn dort kurz auf eine Wiese gelegt, damit ich euch schneller suchen konnte. Zum Glück habe ich euch ja auch sofort gefunden."

Joana sah sich sofort zu Alice um. „_Itália_!"

„_Sì_ _Portogallo_?", fragte diese ebenfalls besorgt.

„Geh sofort zu dem Fluss und feuchte dieses Stück Stoff", sie riss ein Teil von ihrer Bluse ab, „dort im Wasser an und bring es so schnell es geht zu mir."

„Sofort!", salutierte Italien und rannte weg.

„Und du bringst mich zu Jasper! Er braucht mich, da ich die einzige bin, die weiß, was man für ihn in so einer Situation tun kann."

Ludwig führte sie sofort an die Stelle wo der bewusstlose Niederländer lag; Portugal rannte sofort zu ihm und umarmte seinen Körper. „Oh _Holanda_! Wieso rauchst du denn immer noch? Ich habe dir doch so oft gesagt, dass du mit den Drogen aufhören solltest." Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. „Oh Jasper!"

Als Alice nach einer Weile mit dem nassen Stofffetzen wiederkam, legte Joana das Teil sofort auf seine Stirn, bevor sie dann sein Gesicht vorsichtig abtropfte. Diese ganze Zärtlichkeit Niederlande gegenüber bemerkte Italien, was ihr das Herz brach. Zu Hause hatte ihre Cousine ihn immer beschimpft, aber insgeheim schien sie ihn noch zu lieben. Jedenfalls sah diese Szene doch so aus und das traf sie sehr. In ihren Tagträumen hatte sie sich öfter vorgestellt, wie sie und der grünäugige Aschblonde glücklich zusammenleben könnten. Da aber ihre geliebte Cousine doch noch einige Gefühle für den Niederländer zu haben schien, entschloss sie sich in Zukunft etwas zurückzuhalten und Jasper eher als einen guten Freund zu betrachten. Ihre Blicke fielen dann auf den anderen Blonden, der mit den blauen Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wunderte sie sehr, denn er schien etwas besorgt zu sein. Diese Seite von Ludwig kannte sie noch nicht. Hatte er sich wirklich geändert? „_No_!", sagte sie zu sich leise. „Er ist immer noch der böse Nazi, der er während des zweiten Weltkrieges war." Deutschland bekam von diesen Selbstgesprächen Italiens über ihn aber nichts mit.

Portugal bückte sich weiter über Niederlande, um ihn besser behandeln zu können, wobei der Niederländer langsam sein linkes Auge öffnete und die Position seiner Geliebten sah. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Deutschland von all dem Notiz genommen hatte und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er seine Augen wiederschloss, damit Joana nichts bemerkte. In einen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit begrapschte er dann ihren Busen, worauf sie sofort aufschrak. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sogleich gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige und stand wieder auf.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du wieder wach bist!" Sie kniff die Augen wütend zusammen. „Du hast dich kein Stück geändert, weißt du?"

„Das war doch nur Spaß, Portugal!" Der Niederländer stand langsam auf und bemerkte Alices entsetztes Gesicht. Darauf zuckte er einfach nur mit den Schultern. „Dein Geliebter dort", er zeigte auf Ludwig, „und ich sind nun mal Vetter. Dagegen kann man nichts tun."

„Er ist nicht mein Geliebter!"; schrie die Italienerin ihn an. „Und du bist pervers! Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht."

Portugal musste auf einmal anfangen zu lachen. „Ich schon! Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon so lange, dass es klar war, dass dies kommen musste. Du hast dich echt kein Stück geändert, Kamerad!"

„Ich bin nicht pervers!", wandte Deutschland dann darauf ein. „Ich bin nur bisschen anders…", fügte er dann noch leise hinzu. „Und musst du dich wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit aufregen? Wir können doch glücklich sein, dass es dem Käsekopf wieder gut geht."

„Lieber ein Käsekopf als so ein Spießer, wie du einer bist, Lud!", verspottete sein Vetter ihn. „Aber lasst uns nicht streiten. Wir müssen uns langsam ein Nachtquartier suchen, da die Sonne bald untergehen wird. Guckt!" Er deutete auf den Horizont. „Die Abenddämmerung beginnt langsam."

Alice fing an zu zittern. „Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln! Also lasst uns sofort losgehen, klar? Das ist ein Befehl!"

Deutschland näherte sich langsam zu Joana. „Seit wann gibt sie denn Befehle?"

„Du hast viel in den letzten Jahren verpasst. Aber glaub mir, ich auch! Ich erkenne meine kleine Cousine fast gar nicht wieder."

„Gehen wir?", beschwerte sich die Italienerin mit lauter werdender Stimme.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren gingen auch diese Vier los, um eine Höhle zu finden.

Nach ein paar wenigen Stunden kamen sie endlich an einer Höhle an, die aber schon komplett Dunkel war. Von innen konnte man aber einige Geräusche hören, die irgendwie zu brummen schienen.

Joana und Alice hatten dadurch ein bisschen Angst und schoben die beiden Männer vor, die die Höhle erkunden sollten.

„Was wird uns in der Höhle wohl erwarten, Lud?", fragte Niederlande mit für ihn doch erstaunlich ängstlichem Ton.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen!" Ludwig atmete tief durch und betrat mit seinem Vetter die Höhle.


	11. Das Zusammentreffen

**10. Kapitel – das Zusammentreffen**

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt tasteten sich die beiden Männer voran. Es war komplett dunkel und daher sahen sie nichts, nicht mal ihre eigenen Hände vor den Augen. Daher mussten sie aufpassen, dass sie über nichts stolperten. Aus dem Inneren der Höhle wurde das Brummen immer lauter, so dass es fast wie ein Schnarchen eines Menschen klang.

„Hörst du das auch, Niederlande?", flüsterte Deutschland so, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

„Ja, das scheint fast ein Mensch zu sein, aber das ist nicht möglich! In der Jura gab es noch keine Menschen, noch nicht mal Menschenaffen. Oder schnarchen Dinosaurier jetzt schon?"

„Man weiß ja nie! Wir müssen auf jeden Fall aufpassen. Und was wenn wir nicht die einzigen Zeitreisenden sind? Wir haben ja immer noch nicht geklärt, wie wir hierhergekommen sind und wie wir zurückkommen können!"

„Also geh du weiter, Lud!"

„Was? Wieso ich? Hast du etwa Angst?"

„_Nee_, aber bist du nicht der starke Deutschland? Also zeig doch mal, was für ein Mann du bist. Oder bist du etwa doch so ein Weichei, wie Italien es mir insgeheim gesagt hat?" Die Lüge des Niederländers hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn Deutschland ging sofort, sehr wütend aber ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, vor und achtete nicht mehr, wohin er ging, worauf er aber lieber achten hätte sollen. Auf dem Weg weiter in die Höhle stolperte er plötzlich über irgendeine Gestalt, die auf dem Boden lag und fiel hin.

„Aua! Was war das?" Er hielt sich den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sich die Gestalt aufrichtete. Durch den Mondschein, der genau hinter der Person schien, konnte er einige Umrisse erkennen.

„_Aïe_!", schrie diese Person und Deutschland konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Diese für ihn schwul klingende Stimme, dieser schreckliche Akzent, das konnte nur eine Person sein; einer den er schon seit seiner Kindheit hasste und deren Feindschaft in so manchen Kriegen geführt hatte.

„Frankreich!", schrie er und bemerkte, dass Francis nicht alleine war. „Was machst du hier? Und wen hast du in diese Welt mitgebracht?"

„_Allemagne_, oh _non_!", antwortete der Franzose genervt. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!"

„_France_? Wer ist los?" Amerikas Stimme hallte wie ein Echo durch die ganze Höhle. „Habe ich nicht eben die Stimme des Nazis gehört?"

Ludwig erkannte diese Stimme ebenfalls und seufzte nur. „Es gibt keinen Nazi hier, Hamburgerfresserin! Diese Zeit ist schon lange vorbei. Merk dir das endlich!"

Russland nahm ein paar Hölzer, die sie aufbewahrt hatten und zündete damit das Lagerfeuer wieder an und so konnten sie sich alle sehen.

Deutschland sah sich um und bemerkte die dort anwesenden. „Was macht ihr alle hier? Ich dachte, dass wir die einzigen seien, die in diese Welt gekommen sind."

„Das ist alles Alisons Schuld, kolkolkolkol", lachte Russland. „Sie hatte einen Fluch über mich verhängen wollen und so hat sie uns alle hierher geschickt."

Wütend blickte der Deutsche zu der Amerikanerin, die darauf nur nickt. „Es ist also alles die Schuld von dieser fastfoodsüchtigen Schlampe!" Seine Stimme klang sehr gereizt. „Wenn du Probleme mit diesem Kommunisten hast, lass sie bitte nicht an den Anderen aus, ist das klar? Wir wären fast alle gestorben und das nur wegen dir."

„Ich bin nicht fastfoodsüchtig!", schrie Alison zurück.

Ivan grinste sie erneut an. „Also bist du wirklich eine Schlampe, kolkolkolkol."

„Wer ist denn mit dir hierhergekommen, wenn du von ‚wir' sprichst?", fragte Emily neugierig.

Aus dem Hintergrund traten jetzt Niederlande gefolgt von Italien und Portugal hervor. „Na, wir! Wir, die Beiden Frauen und ich, sind die anderen, die mit meinem uncoolen Vetterchen hergekommen sind."

Als Alice ihren Vetter Francis sah, war sie überglücklich. „_Francia_, ve~! Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen." Sie lief zu ihm und umarmte seinen Hals ganz stark.

„_Italie_!", freute sich der Franzose, erwiderte die Umarmung und gab ihr schließlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das ganze sah Deutschland aber gar nicht gern und kochte schon fast vor Eifersucht. Er kapierte aber nicht, warum er so eifersüchtig auf die anderen war, die Alice so nahe kamen. Aber auch die Engländerin schien nicht sehr glücklich über die Zuneigung der beiden Cousins zu sein. „Hey, _France_! Ich versteh ja, dass ihr euch seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen habt, aber müsst ihr euch öffentlich so aufführen? Ihr scheint kleine Kinder zu sein, die gerade einen Lutscher bekommen haben…"

Diese Aussage von Emily ließ Francis ein bisschen mit der Augenbraue zucken. „Uh, _Angleterre_! Wie ich sehe bist du eifersüchtig! Gesteh doch endlich, dass du mich liebst. Das wissen doch alle." Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah in dieser kurz zu Ludwig. „Naja, jedenfalls die intelligenten unter uns."

„Ich liebe dich NICHT, Franzmann!", antwortete darauf die Engländerin. „Du bist wirklich zu blöd, um das zu verstehen, Schneckengesicht."

Alice sah die Engländerin dabei ganz wütend an. „_Inghilterra_! Was sagst du da? Beleidige nicht meinen wertvollen Vetter, humorlose Frau!"

„Halt dich daraus, Pizzafresserin! Das ist eine Sache zwischen dem Bisexuellen und mir! Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Wenn du meine Familie beleidigst, geht mich das ja wohl was an. Nur weil ihr Germanen nicht so viel von Familie haltet, heißt das nicht, dass wir Neurömer das auch nicht müssen. Für uns ist die Familie wichtig!"

Der Franzose konnte sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen. ‚Oh wie toll! Zwei Frauen, die sich nur wegen mir streiten!', dachte er sich erfreut. ‚Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass ich sehr begehrensvoll bin.'

„Streitet euch nicht!", ging Joana dazwischen. „Wir sind hier alle zusammen gefangen und müssen daher auch zusammen durch das alles gehen."

In der Zwischenzeit begab sich Jasper langsam zu der halbnackten Amerikanerin und musste dabei auf ihren Busen starren. „Oh, Amerika! Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du verdammt heiß bist?" Er biss sich dabei leicht auf die Lippen.

Alison grinste ihn dabei nur an. „_Yeah_! Alle Männer sagen das von mir." Sie musterte ihn genau. „Aber ich gebe mich nur mit echten Männern ab und nicht mit solchen Junkies wie dir. Hast du mich verstanden, Versager?"

Diese Worte lösten in Niederlande einen großen Hass aus. „Wer ist hier ein Versager? Ich bin der coolste von allen. Niemand kann es mit mir aufnehmen, Babe! Glaub mir, nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht wirst du nicht mehr wissen, wo oben oder unten ist!"

„Oh, das würde ich gerne erleben! Beweis es mir, du wilder Hengst!"

Das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden überhörte zu Jaspers Pech Portugal nicht. Sofort ging sie auf die Beiden zu und trat ihn dorthin, wo es am meisten weh tut.

„Portugal!", schrie er vor Schmerzen. „Was sollte das werden? Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Eine wilde Nacht mit der Tussi dort?" Dabei zeigte sie auf Alison. „Denkst du, dass ich da so einfach zu stimme? Du willst wohl jede flachlegen!"

„Bist du etwa neidisch, Schätzchen? Ich hatte dir doch meine besten Nächte geschenkt, also beschwer dich nicht. Oder willst du noch einmal geritten werden?"

„Sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", schrie Joana ihn an. „Ich bin doch keine Hure, die immer nur an das eine denken muss! Und muss ich dich erinnern, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, da du mich damals mit meiner kleinen Schwester Brasilien betrogen hast?"

Das ganze wurde Amerika zu heiß und daher stand sie auf und begab sich wieder zu Russland, das hieß viel. Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen diesen beiden Streithähnen stellen, da es wahrscheinlich noch zu einer großen Eskalation kommen könnte.

Jasper stieß die Portugiesin leicht an. „Aber ich spüre doch, dass du insgeheim Sehnsucht nach mir hast! Ist es nicht so, _lieve meisje_?"

Darauf wurde Joana komplett rot und wusste nicht, wie sie antworten sollte. „Ähm… ähm… ach, was weiß denn schon ein Drogensüchtiger wie du von Liebe und Sehnsucht!"

„HÖRT MIR ALLE ZU!", schrie Deutschland durch die Höhle, so dass man das Echo noch Minuten später hören konnte. Danach waren alle leise und schauten zu ihm. „Gut so! Es ist schon spät und wir sollten unsere Kräfte sparen. Lasst uns am besten alle schlafen gehen, aber einer muss Wache halten, damit er die anderen im Notfall warnen kann."

„Ah, _thanks and good night_!", riefen England und Amerika wie aus dem Chor.

„_Merci beaucoup, Allemagne_! _Bonne nuit_!"

„_Spasiba, Germania_!"

„_Dank je wel,_ Vetter!"

„_Muito obrigada, Alemanha, boa noite_!"

Nur Italien sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn mit immer müderer werdenden Augen an, da sie ihm noch nicht ganz vertraute.

Und so legte sich Alison wieder mit Ivan unter seinen Mantel, genauso wie es Francis und Emily taten. Jasper bemerkte, dass Alice ganz allein war und ging kurz zu ihr. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir und Joana zusammenschlafen."

Dieses Angebot schockierte die Italienerin sehr, da nachdem, was sie an diesem Tag gesehen hatte, wollte sie Deutschlands Verwandten nicht mehr zu nahe kommen, da sie die Bedenken hatte, dass er sie ebenfalls begrapschen könnte. „_No grazie, Olanda_! Ich schlafe heute Nacht alleine. Ich will euch beide ja nicht stören", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Und so schlief sie alleine ein.

Ludwig seufzte, dass er so einsam da sitzen musste, um Ausschau halten. Als er in den Himmel sah, erinnerte er sich an die schöne Vergangenheit mit Italien; damals, als die Beiden noch Freunde waren und zusammen kämpften beobachteten sie die Sterne zusammen und erzählten sich Geschichten über die Konstellationen und hatten viel Spaß dabei. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erinnerte er sich gerne an diese Momente und wünschte sich, dass die schnell wiederkommen würden. Als er dann zu Italien sah, bemerkte er, dass sie extrem bebte und daher zog er seine Jacke aus, um diese auf sie zu legen, damit es ihr nicht mehr so kalt wäre. Dadurch holte er sich aber eine Erkältung…


	12. Baden

**11. Kapitel – baden**

„Hatschi, hatschi!", nieste Deutschland, seine Nase reibend.

Er war die ganze Nacht auf geblieben, um Wache zu halten, aber nun ließen langsam seine Kräfte nach, woher er die Augen allmählich schloss. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er nur an die schönen Erinnerungen von Alice gedacht; die wunderbaren Momente der Freundschaft und des Vertrauens, die er so dummerweise versaut hatte, weil er einen bestimmten Befehl seines Chefs befolgt hatte. Die Stimme seines kranksinnigen Bosses hallte immer noch in seinem Hirn. _Nie darfst du erlauben, dass irgendjemand deine Autorität bezweifelt. Du musst deine Macht sorgfältig aufbewahren, wozu keine Aktion übertrieben ist. Falls es zur Gewalt kommt, um deine Spitzenrolle zu beschützen, dann sei es eben so. Hab keine Gnade; kenn keinen Freund, sondern nur das Mittel. Wenn einer versagt, dann ist er nichts wert. Merk dir meine Worte, Deutschland, und du wirst siegen. Dir wird bald die ganze Welt gehören._

Und als Italien zu ihm kam, um seine Kriegstaktiken zu kritisieren, um ihn aufgrund seiner zu strikten und unmenschlichen Strafmethoden vorzuwerfen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass eine Menge ihrer Soldaten in Russland verstorben waren, nur weil er die sichereren Positionen für seine eigenen Truppen reserviert hatte, dann fand er keine andere Lösung, damit seine Obrigkeit nicht zerdrückt wurde, als die unverschämte Alleierte zu vergewaltigen. Er sah ein, dass er in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler gemacht hatte, wollte aber unbedingt der heutigen Welt zeigen, dass er sich geändert hatte.

Langsam erwachte Italien aus ihrem Schlaf und bemerkte, dass sie die erste war, die aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht war. „Ve~?" Eine komische Sache war da noch: auf ihrem Rücken lag eine Jacke, eine Jacke die ihr bekannt vorkam. „Aber, wie ist das möglich? Ich hatte doch keine Jacke, als ich hier angekommen bin, ve~!" Sie blickte zu Ludwig und sah, dass er dort ohne seine Jacke schlief. So verstand sie, dass er es gewesen sein musste, der ihr wegen der Kälte seine geliehen hatte. „_Germania_…" In ihren Gedanken drehte sich alles. Auf der einen Seite waren da immer noch die Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung, auf der anderen Seite war da aber auch ein Deutschland, der anders zu sein schien. Ihr Zweifel war nur noch, ob er es vorspielte, oder sich wirklich geändert hatte.

„_Good morning_!", schrie England plötzlich, als sie aufwachte. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen."

Als Francis den Deutschen dort schlafend erblickte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und das soll unsere Wache sein? Der schläft und wir hätten währenddessen gefressen werden können… ich hab es doch immer gesagt: Vertraue niemals einem Deutschen!"

Langsam kam auch Ludwig wieder zu sich, da er durch den ganzen Lärm der anderen geweckt wurde. Als er sich umsah und seine Cousine erblickte, schossen ihm einige Dinge durch den Kopf: Magie! ‚Das musste es sein', dachte er sich. ‚Nur durch Magie konnten wir hierher kommen.'

Emily war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich den Franzosen vom Hals zu halten, als sie bemerkte wie ihr Vetter auf sie zukam. „Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn unhöflich.

„Ich will wissen, wie wir in diese Welt gelangt sind."

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", mischte sich Jasper ein. „Das ist doch sicherlich auf deinem Mist gewachsen, Cousinchen! Du bist sogar noch uncooler als der Wurstfresser hier." Dabei deutete er auf Deutschland. „Also raus mit der Sprache! Wie kamen wir hierher und vor allem: Wie kommen wir zurück?"

„Wie wir hierher kamen, müsst ihr meine Schwester fragen! Sie hat nämlich einen Fluch von mir geklaut und der ist dann komplett nach hinten losgegangen. Anstatt nur Russland verschwinden zu lassen, hat sie uns alle weggeschickt. Und unsere einzige Rettung ist, dass wir uns mit unserem ‚Erzfeind' vertragen."

Italien, die das ganze aus dem Hintergrund mit angehört hatte, mischte sich plötzlich ein. „Mit meinem Erzfeind vertragen? Wer sollte das sein?"

„Na mein Vetter da, das Sauerkrautgesicht!"

„Lieber ein Sauerkrautgesicht, als gar kein Gesicht, Emily!", regte sich Ludwig auf. „Immerhin kann ich kochen; nicht wie du!"

„Altes Vorurteil! Hast du meine Küche überhaupt schon einmal probiert?"

„Ja, und…"

„HALT!", unterbrach Alice die Beiden erneut. „Das bedeutet, dass ich mich mit dem Nazi dort vertragen muss, wenn ich wieder nach Hause will? _Oddio_! Wir bleiben für immer in dieser Welt stecken." Sie sah Ludwig dann mit einem strengen Blick an. „Und glaub nicht, dass ich dir so einfach verzeihe, nur weil du mir heute Nacht deine Jacke gegeben hast, damit es mir nicht so kalt ist."

„Frauen…", murmelte Ludwig darauf vor sich hin. „Ich werde sie nie verstehen…"

Dieses hörte aber sein Vetter genau und grinste ihn an. „Ich kann dir gerne eine Lektion über heiße Nächte beibringen und ich denke, dass auch Frankreich bereit wäre dir etwas über Romantik zu lehren."

Als der Franzose seinen Namen hörte, sah er kurz mit einem angewiderten Blick zu den Beiden. „_Allemagne_ etwas beibringen? Nie im Leben! Er hat doch keinen Stil, wie ich ihn habe. Er könnte nicht mal in zehn Jahren das lernen, was die Grundregeln der Verführung sind."

„Hört mal, Mädels!", schrie Portugal in die Runde. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Bad nehmen und wenn wir wiederkommen, können die Herren der Schöpfung das gleiche tun. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich muss mich unbedingt waschen, da ich sonst zu sehr stinke."

„_Sì_!" Alice war von dieser Idee begeistert. „Gehen wir!"

Ivan sah noch einmal zu Amerika, die ihr Top zurecht zog. „Viel Spaß beim Baden, kolkolkolkol! Dich will doch sowieso keiner von uns dabei sehen!"

„Das werden wir sicher haben, Kommunist, hahahahahaha!", lachte Alison darauf. „Und glaub mir, von so einem Körper, den ich habe, kannst du nachts nur träumen!"

„Genau! In meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen, kolkolkolkol!"

„_Bastard_!" Sie ging verärgert davon.

Die Mädchen waren nun etwa eine halbe Stunde weg als Niederlande eine Idee bekam: Man könnte sie ja beim Baden beobachten. Für eine Person wie ihm war es das Paradies. Vier nackte Frauen die in einem See badeten. Viele Nächte hatte er von so etwas geträumt, aber zu seinem Pech hatte sich diese Gelegenheit vorher noch nie ergeben; bis jetzt!

„Hört mal, Jungs!", rief er in die Runde. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die Mädchen ein bisschen bespannen?"

Die Augen eines gewissen Franzosen fingen sofort an zu glänzen. So eine Gelegenheit könnte nicht mal er sich entgehen lassen. „Oh, _oui_! Das ist eine fantastische Idee! So kann ich endlich sehen, was meine geliebte Engländerin so unter dem Kleid alles zu bieten hat."

Ludwig schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ohne mich! Ich bin doch nicht so pervers, dass ich sowas mir angucken muss."

„Dass du nicht so pervers bist, Lud, naja, lassen wir es lieber!" Sein Vetter musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Muss ich dich etwa an deine Kollektion von speziellen Videos erinnern? Und denk dran! Es gibt auch _Italië_, die vollkommen nackt badet. Willst du dir das entgehen lassen?"

In diesem Augenblick, als er Jaspers Worte hörte, stellte er sich vor, wie Alice vor ihm nackt stand und er jedes Detail von ihrem Körper sah, auf welchem langsam die Wassertropfen fielen und rannen. Natürlich bewegte sich dadurch etwas zwischen seinen Beinen, das ihm den Vorschlag gab, sofort mitzugehen. „Du hast mich überredet; ich komm mit."

Da die Beule in seiner Hose sehr deutlich zu sehen war, grinste Niederlande ihn an. „Ja, ich sehe ganz genau, dass ich dich überredet habe, Lud, Lud! Du bist einfach zu voraussehbar."

„Wo der Typ recht hat, hat er recht!", stimmte Frankreich ihm zu. „Also komm! Mir gefällt der Plan, dass du mitkommst, zwar nicht, aber ich will keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Die nackte Emily will ich unbedingt nicht verpassen." Er blickte dann kurz zu Ivan. „_Russie_? Kommst du auch mit, um deine Amerika zu sehen?"

„_Niet_! Ich kann sie auch in anderen Momenten dazu bringen, sich mir nackt zu zeigen, kolkolkolkol!"

„Wie du meinst!"

Und so verließen die drei ohne den Russen die Höhle, um die Spur der Frauen zu verfolgen, was relativ einfach war, da die Fußspuren noch deutlich zu sehen waren.

Am See angekommen wollten sie das Ganze von einem Gebüsch aus beobachten und sahen, dass Amerika und England schon im Wasser waren; Portugal und Italien aber noch draußen, aber schon nackt, standen.

„_America_!", rief Italien der im Wasser schwimmenden Nation zu. „Der See ist so kalt. _Portogallo_ und ich sind solche Temperaturen nicht gewohnt, ve~"

„Springt trotzdem rein!", schrie Emily zu ihnen. „Nur zu! Traut euch!"

Dem Deutschen und dem Niederländer gefiel der Ausblick sehr, da ihre beiden Geliebten noch nackt am Ufer standen. Francis dagegen regte sich auf. „_Merde_! Das ist nicht gerecht! Wieso ist meine wunderschöne England schon im Wasser? So kann ich sie doch nicht so gut sehen!"

Ludwig versteckte sich hinter einem Baumstamm, da er eine gewisse Vorahnung hatte, die ihn nicht enttäuschen sollte. Denn noch im gleichen Augenblick raschelte es hinter den anderen Beiden im Gebüsch. Es musste wohl ein kleines Säugetier gewesen sein, welches am Boden lief. Durch dieses Geräusch drehten sich aber die Frauen um und bemerkten sie die beiden Spanner.

„Jasper!", schrie Portugal ihn an und hielt sich sofort die Arme vor ihre intimen Körperteile. „Was macht ihr Perverslinge hier? Du wolltest mich doch nur nackt sehen?"

Von dem unerwarteten Auftauchen der Männer erschraken sich Amerika und England so sehr, dass sie aus dem Wasser liefen, ihre Sachen holten und wegrannten. Frankreich folgte den Beiden darauf.

Der Niederländer sah dagegen nur mit einer gelassenen Miene zu Joana. „Portugal! Was denkst du denn? Wieso sollte ich denn deinen Körper beobachten wollen, wenn es doch diese geile Frau namens Alison gab! Ich bin nur hierhergekommen, damit ich deren scharfe Kurven und heißen Körper beobachten konnte."

„Du bist wirklich ein Schwein!" Man konnte in ihren Augen leichte Tränen erkennen. „Ich hasse dich!" Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige und rannte dann ebenfalls weg.

„_Portogallo_!", rief Alice ihr nach und folgte ihr sofort. „Warte auf mich!"

Erst als alle weg waren tauchte Ludwig aus dem Hintergrund wieder auf. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn davor gerettet, dass Italien ihn noch mehr hassen würde. Aber wie sich sein Vetter benahm, war für ihn ein Rätsel.

„Hört man, Vetter! Wieso tust du das? Wieso bist du so gemein zu Joana?"

„Was geht dich das an, Lud! Ich behandel die Leute, wie ich es für richtig halte."

„Aber du behauptest immer, dass du sie lieben würdest. Das hat doch gar keinen Sinn, wenn du ihr dann sowas an den Kopf wirfst, was gar nicht stimmt!"

„_Duitsland_! Halt dich daraus, verstanden? Du bist der letzte, der mir Liebesratschläge geben kann. Du erkennst ja noch nicht einmal, wenn du selber verliebt bist!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Jasper schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach, vergiss es! Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn." Nach diesen Worten ließ er den Deutschen allein am See.

Ludwig verstand nicht, was er damit gemeint hatte. Egal wie lange er auch darüber nachgrübelte, er schaffte es einfach nicht es zu begreifen.


	13. Weitere Konflikte

**12. Kapitel – weitere Konflikte**

Alice rannte ihrer weinenden Cousine nach und wollte sie unbedingt aufheitern, aber diese rannte einfach weiter. Portugal wollte einfach nichts mehr mit den anderen zu tun haben, da es schien, dass sie keiner zu verstehen schien. Schon früher hatte sie sichtliche Probleme mit ihrem Bruder Spanien, der sie immer diskriminierte und sie nicht in die Selbstständigkeit gehen lassen wollte. Erst als sie dem Niederländer begegnet war, wurde ihr klar, was echte Liebe bedeuten kann und nun, Jahre später, behandelte er sie so, als wäre sie nur ein Spielzeug. Er tat so, als wäre nie etwas zwischen den Beiden gewesen und interessiert sich nicht mehr für die vergangenen Ereignisse; für ihre Gefühle. Ja, sie spürte innerlich, dass es da noch was gab. Ein kleines Flämmchen der Hoffnung und der Liebe, was nie erloschen ist und bis in die Ewigkeit zu brennen schien. Und gerade jetzt wich er ihr zurück und dabei hatte sie gefühlt, dass da auch bei ihm etwas geben sollte. Sie musste sich wohl geirrt haben. Obwohl sie ihn gut kannte und er öfters irgendwelche Bemerkungen gemacht hatte, die er insgeheim gar nicht so meinte, schien es dieses Mal anders zu sein. Sie wusste es selber nicht; es schien wie ein Rätsel zu sein, was sie nicht gelöst bekam. Hatte er wirklich diese Schlampe, wie sie sich dachte, beobachten wollen, oder doch eher sie selbst?

Italien konnte viel schneller laufen als ihre Verwandte und daher hatte sie sie schnell eingeholt, packte sie am Arm, drehte sie um und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „_Portogallo_, ve~! Lauf nicht davon. Jasper hat es doch sicherlich nicht so gemeint. Du weißt doch, wie er ist."

„_Sim_, ich weiß wie er ist", fauchte die Portugiesin sie an, während sie einige Blätter nahm, um sich endlich abzutrocknen. Ihre Kleider hatte sie die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten „Aber woher willst du denn wissen, wie er ist? Ich kenne ihn besser als alle anderen auf der Welt. Also erzähl DU mir nicht, was er damit gemeint hatte."

„Aber… Ich habe doch bemerkt, dass er Gefühle für dich hat. Das sieht man in seinen Augen. Ihr würdet doch so gut zusammen passen, glaube mir! Ich denke einfach nur, dass er das nicht so böse gemeint hatte."

„Nicht so böse gemeint?" Joana fing an zu weinen. Träne für Träne tropfte aus ihren Augen und lief langsam ihr zartes Gesicht runter. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was für ein Mann sich hinter diesem Gesicht verbirgt."

„Aber… aber!" Der jungen Italienerin gingen langsam die Argumente aus.

„Kein Aber! Hör mir zu, _Itália_! Du brauchst mir keine Ratschläge zu geben, oder versuchen diesen Junkie zu verteidigen."

„Ich verteidige niemanden", protestierte sie.

„Oh doch! Du scheinst ihn verteidigen zu wollen. Und was die Gefühle angeht: Ich lass mir sicherlich keine Vorschläge von einer geben, die selber nicht einmal merkt, wenn sie geliebt wird beziehungsweise, dass sie insgeheim ein paar Gefühle für eine bestimmte Person hat, diese aber aus Angst und Hass vor der Vergangenheit verdrängt."

„Was meinst du damit, _Portogallo_, ve~? Wer sollte mich insgeheim lieben? Ivan oder Francis vielleicht?" Ihre Augen fingen bei diesen Namen an zu strahlen.

„Du bist sogar noch dümmer als ich geglaubt habe", seufzte Joana. „Wenn du nicht selber darauf kommst, wirst du es eines Tages erfahren, glaube mir! Also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe! Ich will ein bisschen alleine sein."

„Du willst alleine sein, Joana? Das kannst du haben!" Alice nahm ihre Sachen, die sie während des Gespräches auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte, und ging mit einer extrem wütenden Miene davon.

„Eines Tages wirst du das verstehen, Alice", seufzte die Portugiesin erneut.

Emily, die sich schon längst abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, musste sich einen Augenblick setzen, damit sie sich von diesem Schock erholen konnte. Ihr war nicht klar, wer von den Männern dort gewesen war, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass Frankreich sie nackt gesehen haben könnte, ließ ihr ein riesiges Gefühl von Peinlichkeit zukommen. In ihren Gedanken war es unvorstellbar, dass der Franzose sie so gesehen hat. Das konnte einfach nicht sein und daher hoffte sie darauf, dass er nicht unter den Spannern war.

Plötzlich raschelte es in den Büschen und England schrak sofort auf. Ein Gefühl von Angst überkam sie, dass es sich wieder um einen Dinosaurier handeln könnte. Sie hörte Schritte die kontinuierlich auf sie zukamen, Schritte, die aber von keinem sehr großen Dinosaurier stammen konnten. Als sie schon bereit war loszulaufen, hört zu auf einmal eine Stimme.

„_Angleterre_! Bist du zufällig hier?" Es war Francis' Stimme, die da aus dem Grünen rief.

„_Yes_, ich bin hier, Froschfresser!", rief zu ihm zu und er kam sofort zu ihr.

„Ah, meine Geliebte Emily! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Aus der Höhle habe ich deine Stimme kreischen hören und da bin ich sofort losgelaufen, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Was ist denn passiert?"

England sah den kürzlich Angekommenen misstrauisch an. „Jemand von euch hatte uns bespannt und ich meine, dass ich auch dich da gesehen hätte."

„Oh, _non_! Das ist unmöglich! Ich war die ganze Zeit in der Höhle bei Ivan, der aber geschlafen hatte und es daher nicht bestätigen könnte."

„Ah, das ist aber sehr interessant! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann, oder nicht."

Als Frankreich diesen Zweifel hörte, versuchte er sie mit süßen Augen anzugucken. „Können diese Augen etwa lügen? Komm! Sei ehrlich, _Angleterre_!"

Die süßen Augen, die der Franzose machte, verfielen ihre Wirkung nicht, aber die stolze Inselbewohnerin wollte dies aber nicht zugeben. „Ist doch egal! Reden wir über etwas anderes. Mir ist nämlich in diesem Augenblick eine Idee gekommen. "

„Und was?", fragte Francis mit einer leicht erotischen Stimme. „Ah ich versteh schon! Wir sind beide alleine hier und die anderen könnten uns nicht hören. Aber Emily! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so pervers sein kannst. Aber ohne echte Romantik geht das bei mir nicht, verstehst du?"

„Von was für einen Scheiß redest du da, Schneckengesicht? Ich meinte eigentlich, dass wir versuchen könnten, aus den Steinen hier Gläser herzustellen."

„Oh, wie ich es liebe, wenn du mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmeißt! Aus deinem Mund hört sich das an, wie Gold!", schwärmte er. „Aber wie wollen wir denn Gläser aus Steinen herstellen? Wir sind hier millionen von Jahre bevor das erste Glas erfunden wurde."

„Dazu brauchen wir nur einen spitzen Gegenstand; so könnten wir die dann aushöhlen und mit Wasser füllen. Zufällig weiß ich, dass du immer ein paar Messer dabei hast."

Francis sah sie schockiert an. „Aber das sind keine Messer, sondern Nagelpfeilen und ein paar Nagelscheren. Die brauch ich doch für meine Schönheitspflege und kann sie doch nicht so einfach opfern. Womit behandel ich denn später meine Nägel?"

„Deine Nägel sind mir in diesem Augenblick scheißegal! Du kannst die wieder pflegen, wenn wir zurück sind, aber jetzt gib mir diese Sachen endlich."

„Na gut, aber nur weil ich dich liebe!" Mit einem Seufzen übergab er ihr seine kostbaren Stücke und beide fingen an, einige primitive Gläser herzustellen.

Nachdem auch sie sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, ging Amerika zurück zu der Höhle, wo Russland schon genau auf sie wartete. Sein Grinsen war schon von weitem zu sehen und ging ihr sofort auf die Nerven. Sie hasste es einfach ihn so glücklich zu sehen, sogar in einer so heiklen Situation, wo es normal war, sich sorgen zu machen, Angst zu haben und solche Dinge. Aber der Russe nicht. In allen Momenten schien er stets seine Glückseligkeit nicht verlieren zu können, egal was auch passierte und genau das war das Schlimmste an ihm, was Alison am liebsten ändern würde.

„_Privet_!", begrüßte er sie. „Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Schön zu sehen, dass du endlich angekommen ist."

„Du hast auf mich gewartet, _dude_?", fragte die Amerikanerin ihn ungläubig. „Was willst du von mir?"

Hinter einem Felsen holte er ein totes Tier hervor, was Alison an ein Opossum erinnerte. „Was hast du damit vor? Hast du das gefangen?"

„_Da_! Ganz alleine."

Erstaunen machte sich in ihren Augen breit. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Der Russe grinste sie weiter an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Kein großes Problem für einen starken Mann wie mich. Als nächstes werde ich ihm das Fell abziehen und so können wir dann das Fleisch essen."

„_Great idea_,_ dude_! Das hätte von mir sein können, denn immerhin bin ich die Heldin hier und nicht du."

„Na sicher, kolkolkolkol!", lachte er darauf ganz leicht. „Und aus dem Fell hatte ich vor, dir einen Mantel anzufertigen."

Als Amerika dies hörte, wurde sie auf der Stelle rot. „Einen Mantel nur für mich? Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?" Eine solche Geste hatte sie nicht von dem Russen erwartet und dachte schon, dass sie sich eventuell in ihm getäuscht haben könnte.

„_Da_! Einen Mantel nur für dich! Du musst doch deinen trüben und langweiligen Körper bedecken, sonst werden dich die anderen noch irgendwann deswegen auslachen."

Bei diesen Worten stieg in Alison die ganze Wut für Russland, die sie schon fast verdrängt hatte, wieder hoch und sie war dabei ihm komplett ins Gesicht zu schreien. „_Damned bastard_! Wenn jemand seinen Körper verstecken sollte, dann bist du es!"

„Kolkolkolkol", lachte Ivan darauf wiederum.

„Was gibt es da wieder zu lachen, Vodkasäufer?"

Er deutete auf seinen Mantel und schüttelte den Kopf „Na, ich bin doch schon bedeckt. Also bist du nicht nur dumm, sondern auch blind."

„Uhaaaa!", schrie Alison jetzt aus der ganzen Kehle. Sie verließ die Höhle, um draußen ihren ganzen Groll abzulassen. „Das wird mir Ivan heimzahlen, und zwar schon bald!"


	14. Amerikas Rache

**13. Kapitel – Amerikas Rache**

Als England und Frankreich in die Höhle zurückkehrten, waren dort alle bis auf Portugal versammelt und das mit einer Stille, die ihnen schon fast unheimlich vorkam. Niemand gab auch nur einen Ton von sich; nur das leise Atmen der Personen störte die absolute Ruhe. Hier und da mal ein kleiner Huster oder ein Niesen; das war es auch schon.

Emily sah fragend zu ihrem Kameraden. „Was ist hier passiert? Hat Amerika schon wieder eine Atombombe geschickt?"

Bei dieser Frage kamen dem Franzosen einige Fantasien. „Vielleicht hat Russland ja seine Atombombe in Amerika fallen lassen, wenn du verstehst." Dabei stupste er sie an.

„Sei nicht immer so pervers und denk nicht immer an das Eine! Du bist ja schon schlimmer als meine Vetter; und das will was heißen", beschwerte die Engländerin sich bei ihm, bevor sie dann auf die anderen zuging. „Hey _fellows_! Was ist hier los? Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr einen Geist oder so gesehen."

„Was interessiert dich das denn, Teetrinkerin?", antwortete Niederlande darauf mit einem genervten Ton. „Wir sind so, weil wir Bock drauf haben so zu sein. Müssen wir uns für alles rechtfertigen? Wer bist du denn? Amerika?" Dabei sah er dann kurz zu der jungen Dame. „Nichts für ungut! Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein."

„_Netherlands_, _dude_!" Alison schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zu sauer auf einem gewissen Kommunisten, um auf dich wütend werden zu können."

„Wir haben im Übrigen ein paar Gläser hergestellt!" Man bemerkte, wie der Franzose das Thema wechseln wollte, damit es zu keiner Eskalation kommen konnte. „So können wir jetzt alle trinken."

„Ah, leider gibt es aber nur Wasser und sowas geht doch nicht für unsere geliebte Amerika!" Russland grinste alle an. „Sie trinkt doch nur Coca Cola und würde sterben, wenn sie auch nur einen Tropfen dieses herkömmlichen Wassers trinken würde, kolkolkolkol!"

„_Shut__up_, Wodka_man_! Dich hat doch keiner gefragt, was du darüber denkst!"

„Bleibt doch mal ganz ruhig!", schrie plötzlich Deutschland in die Runde. „Ihr seid alle so übertrieben und streitet euch wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten. Lasst uns einfach erst mal nachdenken, was wir als nächstes machen könnten."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Männer endlich mal ein Bad nehmen?", schlug Frankreich vor. „Die Frauen hatten das ja schon vorher gehabt und jetzt sind wir an der Reihe. Mein Körper braucht unbedingt seine Schönheitspflege, da ich es mir nicht leisten kann zu stinken. Was sollen denn die anderen über mich denken?"

„Das ist eine super Idee", stimmte unerwartet Amerika zu. „Geht alle ein Bad nehmen und wir Frauen passen in der Zwischenzeit auf die Kleidung auf."

Jasper nickte bei dem Vorschlag. „Das machen wir doch gerne!" Dann sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass eine Person fehlte. „Sagt mal! Wo ist eigentlich Joana?"

„Die ist noch draußen", antwortete Alice darauf in einem resignierten Ton. „Mach dir keine Sorge, die wird da draußen schon nicht sterben…"

„Wenn du meinst!" Schultern zuckend ging er mit den anderen Männern raus, um sich auf den Weg zum See zu machen.

In der Höhle rief die Amerikanerin langsam die anderen Beiden zusammen, um ihnen ihren Plan vorzuführen. „Mädels, wir wurden vorher von den Jungs bespannt und jetzt ist unsere Stunde der Rache gekommen."

„Was meinst du damit, ve~?", fragte Alice in einem nichts verstehenden Ton. „Wie willst du dich an denen denn rächen?"

„Na ganz einfach, _Italy_! Wir schlagen mit deren eigenen Waffen zurück."

„Das heißt?"

„Wir werden sie ebenfalls bespannen und so können wir sie dann auslachen, weil unsere Körper doch viel schöner sind, als deren."

„Woher willst du denn wissen, wie deren Körper aussehen?

Amerika fing an zu lachen. Genau auf diese Frage hatte sie gewartet. „Ganz einfach, _babe_! Sieh dir doch zum Beispiel bitte einmal Russland an. Er trägt immer diesen weiten Mantel. Das muss eine Bedeutung haben und ich denke, dass es bedeutet, dass er darunter einfach nur einen schlechten, hässlichen Körper versteckt, hahahahahaha!" Ihr Lachen hallte durch den ganzen Raum.

„Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte die ungeduldige Engländerin darauf. „Wenn wir hier noch weiter Zeit verlieren, dann sind die Männer mit dem Bad schon lange fertig, bevor wir überhaupt erst angekommen sind."

Ohne noch weitere große Gespräche zu führen, liefen die drei Frauen aus der Höhle und folgten so schnell wie möglich die Spur der anderen.

„Oh, das Wasser ist so schön herrlich!", schwärmte Russland, als er sich mit den anderen wusch. „Und dabei ist es noch nicht mal richtig tief."

In der Tat ging das Wasser den dreien nur bis zur Hüfte. Der ganze restliche Teil war außerhalb und wurde nur nass, wenn man sich hinsetzte, so wie es Niederlande tat.

„Ja, das Wasser ist einfach perfekt! Schade, dass wir es mit den Mädels nicht teilen können, oder, Lud?"

Der Deutsche sah ein wenig genervt zu seinem Vetter. „Nenn mich nicht immer so! Hast du mich verstanden? Ich habe einen vollen Namen. Ich nenn dich ja auch nicht ständig ‚Jas', oder so."

„Ja, weil das auch scheiße klingt. Lud klingt dagegen viel besser, stimmt's?" Sein Blick wanderte dabei auf Frankreich.

„_Oui_, Lud! Ab sofort werde ich dich auch so nennen. Oder bevorzugst du lieber Kartoffelfresse?"

„Oh, du bist so pathetisch, Frankreich! Lass es lieber sein, in Ordnung? Ich will mich hier entspannen und mich nicht mit einer Schwuchtel streiten."

„Ich bin keine Schwuchtel! Ich liebe auch Frauen und hab im Übrigen deine Cousine fast soweit, dass sie etwas mit mir anfangen will."

„Wen interessiert's? Mich jedenfalls nicht!"

Ivan verfolgte diesen kleinen Streit insgeheim mit. Er hoffte, dass dieser in jeden Augenblick eskalieren könnte und so er den Rest, der von den Beiden übrig bleibt, genau erobern kann.

Nach einer Weile kamen auch die Frauen an der Stelle an, wo die Männer badeten. Sie versteckten sich im selben Busch, wo sich die anderen vorher versteckt hatten und warteten auf ihre Gelegenheit sich zu rächen.

Sobald Russland sich bereit machte sich hinzustellen, hielt Alison nochmals eine kleine Ansprache. „So, jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Guckt euch die Herren der Schöpfung genau an und wenn ich jetzt sage, springen wir alle aus dem Gebüsch und überraschen sie. Die werden sich sowas von erschrecken, dass sie es nie mehr wagen werden auch nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen uns sowas erneut anzutun. Also, seid ihr bereit?"

Ein kaum zu hörendes „_yes_" und „_sì_" stimmten der Ansprache zu.

Also begannen die drei mit dem Spannen an.

Die erste, die etwas Richtiges zu sehen bekam, war Emily, da sich Russland wieder gesetzt hatte, Frankreich aber sofort aufstand. Sie war schon bereit loszulachen, als sie den perfekten Körper des Franzosen bemerkte. Es löste in ihrem Körper ein komplettes Herzrasen aus und sie musste einfach nur tief ein- und ausatmen. Mit sowas hatte sie auf keinen Fall gerechnet und das bemerkte man problemlos.

Auch Alice hatte diese Ergebnisse, als sie plötzlich Ludwig nackt da stehen sah. Sein makelloser Körper rief in ihr ein für sie unbekanntes Gefühl der Gier aus, Gier nach einem Mann, den sie eigentlich von Grund auf hasste. Aber als sie seinen wunderschönen, muskulösen Oberkörper sah, der überseht von Hügeln war, wurde sie ganz rot im Gesicht. Nie im Leben hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass der Mann, der sie so vergewaltigt hatte, einen doch so schönen Körper besitzen konnte. Sein Waschbrettbauch und auch seine für Alice wunderschönen Brustmuskeln ließen sie für eine kurze Zeit in einer Traumwelt eintauchen, in der sie sich vorstellte, wie schön es doch gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch glücklich zusammenleben könnten. Eine Welt, in der es nie ein Band zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte. Dieser heiße Körper ließ in ihren Gedanken noch so manch andere Fantasie Wirklichkeit werden.

Schließlich war Alison an der Reihe den Russen zu beobachten, aber auch sie war mehr als nur positiv überrascht. Es gab nicht diesen Ivan mit einem scheiß Körper, sondern dieser Mann versteckte unter seinen Mantel einen Körper, von den die junge Amerikanerin vorher noch nie einen besessen hatte. Als sie diesen nun sah, bekam sie eine innerlich Lust auf die Person, die sie normalerweise verschwinden lassen wollte. In diesem Augenblick fragte sie sich, wie sie einen so attraktiven Mann nur loswerden wollte.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihnen verriet auch diesmal die Spanner und Amerika sprang sofort mit dem Zeigefinger auf Russland gestreckt aus dem Gebüsch und lachte. „Hahahahaha, wir haben euch beobachtet und jetzt wissen wir, wie ihr nackt ausseht. Euer Geheimnis ist jetzt nicht mehr geheim. Werde jetzt ein Teil von mir, oder ich werde es allen verraten!"

Ivan grinste weiter, ohne irgendwelche Bedenken zu haben. „Was für ein Geheimnis? Eigentlich wissen fast alle, wie ich ohne Mantel aussehe. Deine Rache hat dir wohl nicht sehr viel gebracht, also werde ein Teil von der großen Mutter Russland!"

„Nie im Leben!"

Alice und Emily rannten dagegen über das Ufer davon. Beide hatten ihre Hände vor den Augen, weil sie sich schämten, dass die Männer sie gesehen hatten.

Niederlande dagegen sah das Ganze nur traurig mit an. „Portugal", seufzte er leicht. Er war traurig, dass seine Geliebte Joana nicht dabei war, um ihn zu beobachten. War er wirklich zu weit gegangen und hatte er sie somit zu doll verletzt?


	15. Ein erneuter Anfall

**14. Kapitel – ein erneuter Anfall**

Nachdem Portugal nach Stunden immer noch nicht zurückgekommen war, machte sich Niederlande langsam richtige Sorgen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er bekam leicht Atemprobleme wegen der ganzen Aufregung. Wenn er seine Geliebte Joana jetzt für immer verloren hätte, könnte er sich das nie verzeihen. Eigentlich kannte sie ja seine Seite und sollte verstehen, wann er nur einen Scherz machte; es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie sich so aufregt hatte und wütend geworden war.

Aus Verzweiflung ging der grünäugige Mann aus der Höhle.

„Wohin gehst du, Vetter?", rief Deutschland ihm nach. „Es ist gefährlich da draußen allein zu sein."

„Ich geh mir nur kurz die Beine vertreten. Ich kann schon auf mich selber aufpassen, Lud!" ‚Und dass Joana da alleine draußen irgendwo ist, scheint dir wohl vollkommen egal zu sein', fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, bevor er dann ganz das rausgegangen war.

Bei einigen Steinen angekommen, hatte er vor, sich ein bisschen abzureagieren und schlug heftig auf die Felsen ein. Schlag für Schlag! Seine Fäuste rammten mit voller Wucht gegen das harte Material, so dass nach einer Weile schon ein bisschen Blut zu sehen war; aber das war ihm egal. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er sich selber bestrafen musste, dass er es einfach nicht anders verdient hatte. Und in der Umgebung gab es niemanden, der ihn davon abhalten könnte, seine Fäuste komplett zu ruinieren. Ganz plötzlich spürte er etwas komisches, ein erneutes Schwindelgefühl und mehrere Atemprobleme. Er fing an zu bibbern und konnte nicht mehr richtig klar sehen. Da er den ganzen Tag ohne einen Joint zu rauchen verbracht hatte, bekam er einen erneuten Anfall, der dieses Mal sogar noch schlimmer war, als der vorherige. Und die einzige Person, die ihn retten könnte, war in diesem Augenblick nicht da; und die Ironie war, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sie nicht kommen konnte. Seine Beine wurden ihm schwerer und er fiel mit einem „Portugal, Hilfe!" zu Boden.

Die Portugiesin hatte sich nun langsam beruhigt. Nie im Leben hatte sie gedacht, dass sich Jasper so verhalten könnte. In ihrem Inneren spürte sie immer noch die Liebe, wusste aber nicht, ob es ihm noch immer genau so ging. In den vergangenen Stunden, die sie ganz allein verbracht hatte, konnte sie viel darüber nachdenken und war zu keinem sicheren Ergebnis gekommen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, ob er es ernst gemeint hatte, dass er nur Amerika ansah, oder ob er doch sie angeguckt hatte. Das war ihr ein Rätsel, was sie jetzt lösen wollte, in dem sie den Niederländer zu Rede stellen wollte. Also musste sie zur Höhle zurück, wo sie hoffte ihn nicht in den Armen dieser ‚Schlampe', wie sie sich dachte, zu finden.

An der Höhle angekommen, sah sie sich ungeduldig um, um ihren Jasper erblicken zu können, aber sie fand ihn einfach nicht unter den anderen. „Wo ist Jasper?", fragte sie dann die anderen, die sie erst jetzt bemerkten.

„Oh, _Portogallo_!", begrüßte sie Alice sofort. „Es tut mir leid, was vorher passiert ist. Es war nicht so gemeint; dass musst du mir glauben! Ich hab dich doch lieb, meine Lieblingscousine! Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Portugal erwiderte diese Entschuldigung mit einem sanften Lächeln. „_Sim_, natürlich kann ich das tun. Aber sag mir bitte, wo Jasper ist? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen."

„Ah, er ist vor einigen Minuten rausgegangen, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Was willst du denn von ihm?"

„Sich die Beine vertreten? Oh scheiße!" Sie rannte sofort hinaus, wobei sie nur noch ein kurzes „ich erklär es dir Später, _Itália_!" ihrer Cousine zurief.

Zu ihrem Glück war der Niederländer nicht weit gekommen und schon bald fand sie ihn bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Sofort rannte sie zu ihm, kniete sich zu ihm herunter und hob Kopf und Nacken nach oben. Aus ihrer Erfahrung erkannte sie, dass er einen erneuten Anfall bekommen hatte und dass sie noch gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen war. Zum Glück hatte sie sowas geahnt und hatte schon einen feuchten Fetzen vorbereitet gehabt, welcher leider aber schon sehr trocken geworden war. Mit den Resten des Wassers wusch sie über sein leicht zuckendes Gesicht und flüsterte ihm einige Dinge ins Ohr.

„Oh, _Holanda_! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe, aber wieso hast du mich auch nur so verletzt? Insgeheim habe ich immer gehofft, dass du mich noch lieben würdest, da meine Gefühle für dich nie ganz und gar erloschen waren. Ich weiß, dass du öfters viele Witze machst, aber dies mit Alison ist einfach zu viel gewesen, da ich nicht mehr verstand, ob ein Scherz oder Ernst war. Oh, Jasper, _te__amo_!"

Noch im gleichen Augenblick öffnete Niederlande langsam die Augen. „Du liebst mich also, Portugal?" Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, aber seine Stimme war noch sehr schwach.

„Was? Jasper! Du bist bei Bewusstsein!"

„Ja, und ich habe gehört was du eben gesagt hast! Du liebst mich und das kannst du nicht verleugnen. Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, es stimmte nicht."

„Wie meinst du das? Und ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!"

„Ich habe nicht Alison beobachtet, sondern DEINEN wunderschönen Körper, der mich ganz wild gemacht hatte. Und bitte, glaub mir dieses eine Mal, wenn ich dir diese Worte sage: _ik__hou__van__jou_, Portugal!"

Als Joana dies hörte, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz. Also hatte sie doch recht gehabt und konnte sich in dieser Hinsicht beruhigen. Sie umarmte ihn fest und fing dann an, den Junkie auf Entzug zu heilen; jedenfalls so gut sie es konnte. Sie fühlte sich wie die glücklichste Nation auf dieser Welt und niemand sollte je wieder dieses Glück zwischen den Beiden zerstören; das schwörte sie sich für immer halten zu wollen. Jede, die es auch nur wagte, ihrem Jasper zu nahe zu kommen, woran zu speziell an ihre kleine Schwester Brasilien dachte, sollte es mit ihr zu tun bekommen. Niemand sollte das erneute Glück kaputt machen, kostete es was es wolle!

In der Zwischenzeit mussten sich zwei Freiwillige finden, die zusammen fischen gingen, um noch ein paar andere Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen. Da keiner aus eigenen Stücken gehen wollte, hatte Amerika eine Idee.

„Lasst uns ein paar Stäbchen ziehen! Ich habe diese draußen gefunden und zufällig gibt es zwei, die kürzer als die anderen sind. Wer diese zieht, muss zum Fischen gehen, okay?"

Alle sahen sie unsicher an, stimmten dann aber zu. Einer nach dem anderen, erst die Frauen, dann die Männer zogen die Stäbchen und keiner zog das kurze Ende, bis nur noch zwei übrig geblieben waren: Frankreich und Deutschland!

Als Ludwig dieses Ergebnis erfuhr, sah er mit einem wütenden Blick zu seinem historischen Gegner. „Du? Ausgerechnet DU?" Ein lautes Seufzen machte sich in der ganzen Höhle breit.

„_Allemagne_! Denkst du etwa, dass ich darüber so glücklich bin? Aber das Schicksal hat nun mal so entschieden und wir müssen nun damit klar kommen."

„Ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal! Lass uns gehen, bevor es zu spät wird!"

„Na dann geh doch, du starker Deutscher", sprach der Franzose mit einem ironischen Ton.

„Ich geh ja schon, Schwuchtel!"

„Hör auf damit! Ich bin nicht schwul, Kartoffelfresse!"

Und so gingen die Beiden sich den ganzen Weg streitend voran, bis sie an einem Fluss ankamen, wo sie sich entschieden es mit dem fischen zu probieren. Deutschland hatte sich eine Art Angel gebaut, um so etwas bequemer die Fische fangen zu können.

Francis sah ihm dabei zu und nickte nur ab und zu. „Das machst du sehr gut! Das muss ich, leider, zugeben."

„Ja", schrie der Deutsche ihn auf einmal an, „das mach ICH gut. Du dagegen starrst nur Löcher in die Luft und überlässt mir die ganze Drecksarbeit. Wir sollten eigentlich zusammenarbeiten, weißt du?"

„_Oui_, ich helfe dir doch später auch, aber mit dieser Arbeit jetzt würde ich mir doch meine zarten Hände kaputt machen. Das geht doch nicht."

„Und dann behauptest du, dass du nicht schwul seist", seufzte er erneut.

„Ich bin nicht schwul! Ich liebe meine süße _Angleterre_ und sie tut das auch mit mir, auch wenn sie das noch nicht zugeben will. Jeder hier scheint eine gewisse Schwäche für jemand anderen zu haben."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Uh, der große Deutsche hat es immer noch nicht gerafft? Du bist wirklich noch blöder als du aussiehst und ich dachte, dass es nicht mehr möglich sei."

„Wer sieht denn bitte hier blöd aus, Schneckengesicht?"

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht! Unter den hier anwesenden Nationen gibt es eine bestimmte, für die dein Herz schlägt, du es aber noch nicht verstanden hast. Du musst sie in dein Herz lassen, endlich mal diese harte Schale abwerfen und lass sie in dich reinkommen."

Ludwig verstand nur Bahnhof von dieser Rede. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, von wem dieser Franzose redete. Gab es wirklich eine Person, die er insgeheim liebte, ohne es zu wissen? In diesem Augenblick kamen ihm die Worte seines Vetters wieder in den Sinn, aber er musste sich vergewissern. „Von wem sprichst du da? Spuck's aus!"

„Wenn du so blöd bist und nicht allein darauf kommst, geb ich dir nur einen Tipp: Sie ist mit mir verwandt."

Er war mit ihm verwandt? Plötzlich klingelte es in seinem Kopf: Von seinen Verwandten gab es nur zwei in dieser Welt und da Portugal ja etwas für Niederlande zu empfinden schien, konnte es sich dabei nur um Italien handeln. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich sie liebe?"

„Ah, also bist du darauf gekommen? Oh, das wissen doch schon alle! Man braucht doch nur sehen, wie du sie ansiehst: Wie ein kleines Kind, dass vor sich einen Lutscher sieht und diesen unbedingt haben möchte. Du bist bloß so kalt, dass dich keiner haben möchte, Sauerkrautfresser! Meine Cousine wird sich nie in dich verlieben."

„Ich bin in Italien verliebt", sprach der Deutsche vor sich hin. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er es vorher selber nie gemerkt hatte. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, wie er sich genau vor ihr verhalten sollte, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sehen würde…


	16. Gefahr!

**15. Kapitel – Gefahr!**

Nachdem Niederlande sich erholt hatte, gingen die Beiden händchenhaltend zurück zu der Höhle. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht begrüßte Portugal dabei die im Versteck gebliebenen Freunde und hoffte, dass sich alle für sie freuen würden.

„Jasper und ich haben uns vertragen", fing sie an zu erzählen. „Wir haben uns sogar gesagt, dass wir uns lieben!" Dass sie glücklich war, konnte man regelrecht in ihrem strahlenden Gesicht sehen.

„Das freut mich so sehr", begrüßte Italien sie sofort. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr euch endlich eure Gefühle gestanden habt. Wer hat es dann als erstes getan?"

„_Wait__a__moment_!", unterbrach Amerika das frische Paar. „Wenn ihr euch vertragen habt und sogar euch in einander verliebt habt, wieso seid ihr denn noch hier?"

„_Da_! Das ist eine sehr gute Frage!", stimmte ihr Russland mit einem großen Grinsen zu und sah dann zu England. „Kannst du uns das erklären?"

Diese wusste nicht, was sie im ersten Augenblick sagen sollte. Sie war sich eigentlich sicher, dass es das sein musste, was den Fluch aufheben konnte. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung kam ihr dann aber die Lösung. „Ich weiß, warum die Beiden noch hier sind."

„Na, dann sag es endlich und mach es nicht so spannend!", beschwerte sich Alison bei ihrer Schwester.

„Wir sind vier Paare hier, acht Personen, wobei jeder einen Erzfeind hat. Wir sind alle zur gleichen Zeit hierhergekommen und wir können auch nur alle zusammen zurück. Das bedeutet, dass wir uns alle ohne Zweifel verzeihen müssen und keine Zweifel mehr an den Gefühlen des anderen haben. Das sind die Konditionen, um endlich von hier verschwinden zu können."

„_Holy__shit_!", fluchte Alison darauf. „Also kommen wir nie von hier weg." Dabei wanderte ihr Blick kurz zu Alice, ohne dass diese es bemerkte.

Auf einmal ertönte von draußen ein komischen Geräusch, was wie ein Geschrei eines Ungeheuers klang. Sofort kehrte Unruhe unter den sechs anwesenden auf und jeder fragte sich, was das wohl gewesen sein mochte.

„Ich habe Angst!" Joana klammerte sich fest an Jaspers Arm. „Was ist, wenn es ein Dinosaurier ist und er uns zum Mittagessen haben möchte?"

„Naja, wir sind zwar keine Dinosaurier, aber das Mittagessen haben wir dabei." Deutschlands Stimme ertönte und die Beiden fehlenden betraten die Höhle, um ihre Fische zu zeigen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was für ein Geräusch das gewesen ist, aber jetzt ist es weg, keine Panik!"

„Unglaublich aber wahr", nickte der Franzose. „Ich stimme dieser unsympathischen Person zu, also keine Sorge! Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes gewesen sein."

Joana zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ich hoffe es!"

„Keine Angst", flüsterte Jasper ihr zu. „Im Notfall bin ich da, um dich zu beschützen. Ich werde dein persönlicher Bodyguard sein; darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Ein zweites Mal ertönte dieses Geschrei, dieses Mal aber lauter und eine erneute Unruhe machte sich in der nun vollständigen Gruppe breit.

„Seid ruhig!", schrie Ludwig in die Runde und alles blieb auf der Stelle still und gab kein Wort mehr von sich. „So gefallt ihr mir! Wir sind hier in der Vergangenheit, zur Zeit der Dinosaurier und daher ist es normal, wenn wir solche Geräusche hören. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ich weiß nicht", wand Emily ein. „Das klang ziemlich nah; das zweite sogar noch näher als das erste. Was ist, wenn es auf uns zukommt? Ich will nicht als Dinofutter enden."

„Das will ich auch nicht, aber bleib einfach ruhig, verstanden? Bleib so wie ich, Cousine und dir wird nichts passieren."

„Ah, so gemein wie du?" Francis wollte einen Witz reißen, aber die anderen schienen nicht in der Stimmung dazu zu sein.

Wie vom Teufel gesprochen wurde das wahr, was die Engländerin erwähnt hatte: Ein Velociraptor mit riesigen und furchteinflößenden Klauen tauchte in der Höhle auf und gab ein lautes Fauchen von sich. Er sah sich um und erblickte die dort appetitlich aussehenden Menschen, die für ihn zwar nur ein kleiner Imbiss zwischendurch wären, aber besser als nichts.

Von der Angst gepackt liefen alle in die verschiedensten Richtungen, wobei der Dinosaurier Italien und England, die zusammen flüchteten, verfolgte. Mit Glück im Unglück stolperte Emily über einen Stein auf dem Boden und verlor ihre Brille. Ohne diese konnte sie nur die Umrisse dieser Bestie erkennen, die mit einem rasenden Tempo auf sie zukam. Sie sprach schon ihr letztes Gebet, da sie dachte, dass es aus für sie wäre, als der Velociraptor über sie weglief und Italien weiterfolgte.

Frankreich, der das ganze geschockt mit angesehen hatte, rannte sofort zu seiner Geliebten und half ihr auf. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, _Angleterre_?"

„_Yes_,_thank__you__France_!" Sie hielt sich den Kopf vor Aufregung. „Wo ist meine Brille?"

„Ah, deine Brille, sicher!" Er hob sie auf und setzte diese wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Als Emily dann wieder sehen konnte, blickte sie in die strahlend blauen Augen des Franzosen, in die sie sich für einen Moment lang verlor. „_Thank__you_!", wiederholte sie dann. Ihre Köpfe näherten sich langsam und ihre Lippen waren dabei sich zu berühren, als plötzlich Deutschland dazwischen ging.

„Wo ist Italien?", schrie er sie an. „Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

Emily, die wieder zu sich kam, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann den Deutschen an. „_Yes_, der Velociraptor verfolgt sie in die Richtung. Beeil dich, Vetterchen!"

Als Ludwig das hörte, rannte er sofort in die Richtung, die England angegeben hatte und sah schon die schnellen Dinosaurier am Ende laufen, aber er konnte Italien nicht erkennen.

Alice rannte und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte, aber sie hatte natürlich gegen den schnellsten aller Bestien nicht die geringste Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Zu ihrem Unglück kam sie plötzlich an einer kleinen, inneren Schlucht der Höhle an und blieb dort stehen und drehte sich um. Sie sah, wie das Ungetüm immer näher kam und wie aus einem Reflex machte sie einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Als sie erneut bemerkte, wie ein kleiner Stein nach unten fiel und sie auch nach unten sah, musste sie schlucken. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Doch wie aus heiterem Himmel brach ohne Vorwarnung der Felsen ein bisschen, so dass sie runterrutschte, sich aber noch gerade am Rand der Schlucht festhalten konnte. Der Velociraptor, der mit einer riesen Geschwindigkeit ankam, konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen und lief mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Schlucht zu und fiel mit einem lauten Geschrei nach unten.

Das ganze bemerkte auch Deutschland und rannte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr.

„Italien! Gib mir deine Hand!" Er streckte sich nach unten, um ihr zu helfen.

Alice hatte aber eine doppelte Angst: Einerseits runterzufallen, andererseits was Deutschland vorhaben könnte, wenn sie ihm die Hand gab. „Ich habe Angst, _Germania_, ve~!"

„Keine Angst! Ich werde dir helfen und dich nicht im Stich lassen. Vertrau mir bitte, nur dieses eine Mal!"

Die Italienerin sah ein, dass sie leider keine andere Wahl hatte, als dieses Mal dem Deutschen zu vertrauen. „_Va__bene_! Aber wehe du tust mir irgendetwas an. Ich schwöre dir, dass du dann dein ganzes Leben nicht mehr froh werden würdest."

Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf Ludwigs Gesicht breit. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir nur helfen möchte."

Ihm vertrauend griff sie nach seiner Hand und ließ sich langsam nach oben ziehen. „Vorsichtig, hörst du?"

Ohne darauf zu antworten zog er sie nach oben, so dass sie schließlich auf ihn landete und er sie in dieser Position tief in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, was in dieser Situation ein bisschen Erleichterung wiederspiegelte, ließ in ihm ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Freude aufkommen; ein Gefühl, was er so vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Alice spürte auf ihm, dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen wieder etwas bewegte, aber dieses Mal war sie von seinen Augen so fasziniert, dass sie das kaum bemerkte. Diese Heldentat beeindruckte sie so sehr, dass sie sich für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und sie dabei war, ihn auf dem Mund zu küssen. Jedoch bevor sich ihre Lippen komplett berührten, ertönte schon eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Es war Jasper.

„Lud! Alice!", rief er. „Wo seid ihr?" Als er die Beiden dann erblickte, rannte er zu ihnen mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. „Ihr lebt, wie ich sehe. Und der Velociraptor?"

„Der ist tot!" Ludwig deutete dabei auf die Schlucht.

Der Niederländer atmete erleichtert auf. „Kaum zu glauben, aber ich habe mir ein bisschen Sorgen um meinen Vetter gemacht. Bilde dir darauf aber nicht allzu viel ein, ja?"

„Ja, schon klar, Niederlande!"

„Wir haben übrigens beschlossen, dass wir uns auf die Suche nach einer neuen Höhle machen, da der Velociraptor sicherlich nicht alleine war und es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, wann der nächste auftaucht. Wir dürfen nichts riskieren. Also, kommt ihr?"

„_Sì_!", antwortete Alice für den Deutschen und richtete sich auf. „Lasst uns gehen! Ich habe keine Lust noch so eine Bestie zu begegnen."

Und so machten sich alle auf, um einen neuen Unterschlupf zu finden. Italien bot in der Zwischenzeit Deutschland zumindest die Freundschaft an, welcher aber innerlich bemerkte, dass er sich wirklich in die junge Italienerin verliebt hatte.


	17. Frust und Lust

**16. Kapitel – Frust und Lust**

Da alle nun eine neue Höhle suchen musste, beschlossenen sie sich sofort aufzubrechen, um so keine Zeit zu verlieren. Diese Welt war anscheinend gefährlicher, als sich die Meisten gedacht hatten und daher musste sie noch besser zusammenhalten, was aber vor allem noch für Amerika ein Problem war.

Ihr Hass gegenüber dem Russen war immer noch nicht vergangen und daher musterte sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Als sie dann seinen Körper betrachtete, kamen ihr in Gedanken wieder die Momente hoch, als sie ihn nackt im See gesehen hatte. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sich unter diesem Mantel ein für sie so extrem heißer Mann verstecken könnte. Als sie ihn weiter musterte, bemerkte sie, dass er beim Gehen dabei war, etwas zu tun. Sie verstand es aber nicht.

„Hey _Russia_, _dude_!", sprach sie ihn an. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich fertige dir eine Jacke an, so wie ich es versprochen habe!", antwortete Ivan mit einem Grinsen.

Als sie diese Antwort hörte, wurde sie auf der Stelle rot. Natürlich hatte sie seine Bemerkung nicht vergessen, aber sie dachte, dass das nur ein Scherz gewesen sei. „_Thanks_!" Das war das einzige Wort, was sie darauf herausbekam.

An einem bestimmten Punkt angekommen, bemerkten die ersten dann eine andere Höhle.

„Wir haben es geschafft", schrie England den anderen zu. „Dort! Wir können dort hingehen und die Nacht da verbringen. Es wird schließlich ja schon dunkel." Sie deutete dabei auf dem Himmel, der sich langsam verdunkelte. „Was denkt ihr?"

Italien zitterte ein bisschen. „Ich hoffe, dass es dieses Mal keine Velociraptoren geben wird, ve~."

„Du hast doch meinen Vetter, der dich beschützen kann", bemerkte Niederlande mit einem Zwinkern. „Das würde er doch sicherlich auch ein zweites Mal tun."

„Lass uns reingehen", reagierte Ludwig darauf mit leicht errötetem Gesicht. Ihm schien das ganze sichtlich ein bisschen peinlich zu sein. Er wollte seine Gefühle nicht offen zeigen und drängte die anderen so in die Höhle.

„Wir kommen später nach", rief Russland plötzlich zu der Gruppe. „Ich und meine Gefährtin hier", wobei er auf Alison deutete, „gehen noch ein paar Früchte suchen. So haben wir ein bisschen Obst zu dem Fleisch heute Abend."

Die Amerikanerin sah ihn geschockt an und zeigte ihre Verwunderung offen. „Mit dir? _Hello_? Hast du mich gefragt, ob ich überhaupt möchte, dass wir zusammen etwas unternehmen?"

„_Niet_! Aber du musst es wollen!" Das Grinsen des Russen wandelte sich auf einmal in einen unheimlichen Blick, der Alison ein bisschen Angst machte.

„_Yeah_! Schon gut! Ich komm ja mit!"

Auf der Stelle wandelte sich sein Blick zurück. „Geht doch, wie sagst du immer? _Dude_?"

„_Russia_, _dude_! Das sagt man nur zu Männern. Zu einer Frau wie mir müsstest du _babe_, wozu du aber nicht die Erlaubnis hast."

„Verstanden, _babe_!"

„Nenn mich nicht so, Kommunistenschwein!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Lieber ein Schwein als eine Schlampe, kolkolkolkol!"

„Ich hasse dich, _Russia_!"

„Oh mein Gott! Wollen wir die wirklich alleine lassen?", gab Deutschland seine Bedenken preis.

Emily lächelte ihn nur an. „Keine Sorge, _Germany_! _My__little__Sis_ ist immer so temperamentvoll. Dass muss wohl an den Affären mit _Mexico_ liegen. _Spain_s Kind hat das gleiche Temperament wie sein Vater."

„Wenn du meinst!" Mit einem Seufzen ging er dann in die Höhle und alle ließen die Streithähne allein.

Einige Minuten später, als sie ihren Streit unterbrochen hatten, fanden sie in der Nähe einen Baum mit merkwürdigen Früchten, die aber ganz oben an den Ästen hingen. Als die Beiden nach oben sahen, wurde ihnen schnell klar, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde daran zu kommen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", beschwerte sich Alison bei dem Russen. „Es war doch schließlich deine Idee hierher zu kommen, um irgendwelche Früchte zu sammeln."

„Beschwer dich mal nicht bei mir! Was konnte ich denn wissen, dass die Früchte in dieser Zeit so weit oben an den Bäumen hängen."

„_Hello_? Erde an _Russia_!" Sie fuchtelte ein bisschen mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Hast du noch nie etwas von den Brontosauriern gehört? Diese Langhälse, die gigantisch im Gegensatz zu unseren Giraffen sind."

„Natürlich habe ich von denen gehört. Hältst du mich vielleicht für dumm? Ich habe sicherlich eine bessere Bildung als jemand, der sich nur von Fastfood ernährt." Obwohl er leicht wütend wurde, zeigte er in seinem Gesicht nicht eine Spur davon.

„Und was denkst du, wie die da wohl rangekommen sind?"

„Aber diese Früchte da", dabei zeigte er nach oben, „sind sicherlich nicht für einen Brontosaurus gedacht. Sogar eine Giraffe könnte Blätter erreichen, die höher sind! Wenn du dich auf meine Schultern setzen würdest, könnten wir dort eventuell sogar ankommen. Was denkst du?"

„Das könnte…", sie unterbrach sich selbst. „_Wait_! Ich auf deine Schultern? Du spinnst wohl!"

„_Da_ und _niet_!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„_Da_, du auf meine Schultern und _niet_, ich spinne nicht! Komm ich helf dir auch hoch!" Er packte sie an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie nach oben.

„Hey, _dude_! Hör auf damit! Ich hab dir die Erlaubnis dazu nicht gegeben."

„Egal! Irgendwann wirst du ja sowieso ein Teil der großen Mutter Russland und daher kannst du dich schon mal dran gewöhnen."

Als sie bemerkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu wehren, ließ Alison sich auf seine Schultern setzen und sammelte ein paar der am Baum hängenden Früchte, die sie auf dem Boden fallen ließ.

„Das machst du gut!", sagte ihr Russland in einem stolzen Ton.

„_Well_, lass mich jetzt runter! Ich bin fertig hier oben."

Der Russe versuchte Alison herunterzulassen, machte dabei aber einen Schritt nach vorne und rutschte auf einer Frucht aus, so dass er hinfiel und Alison genau auf ihn landete.

„_Ouch_!" Amerika sah dann in Ivans Augen und verlor sich leicht in denen. Sie hatten eine merkwürdige Farbe, waren zur gleichen Zeit aber extrem schön und so war sie fast dabei ihn zu küssen. Ivan reagierte darauf nicht und ließ sie machen. Aber bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, kam sie wieder zu sich und ihr wurde klar, was sie fast getan hätte.

„Weg!", schrie sie plötzlich und stand mit einem knallroten Gesicht auf. „Es ist nichts passiert und was wir fast getan hätten… davon wird keiner erfahren, okay?"

„Ist klar!", antwortete ihr der Russe mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Portugal und Niederlande hatten sich weiter in die Höhle zurückgezogen, um ein bisschen allein zu sein. Ihre neuerweckte Liebe gab beiden ein großes Glücksgefühl und eine unbarmherzige Lust zu gleich. Keiner der anderen hatte ihr ‚Verschwinden' bemerkt.

Auf dem Boden hatte der Niederländer schon seinen blau-weiß gestreiften Schal mitsamt seiner Jacke hingelegt, um es gemütlicher zu haben. Mit innigen Küssen überzogen, legten sich die Liebenden auf die Jacke, damit sie es bequem hatten. Langsam fuhr Jasper mit seinen Händen an ihren Körper herunter bis zu ihren Beinen, wo er langsam unter ihre Hose öffnete und diese langsam herunterzog. Die Küsse zwischen den beiden wurden immer inniger und mit der Zeit fuhren Jaspers Lippen an ihren Hals, welchen er intensiv küsste. Dabei streichelte Joana über seinen Rücken entlang bis zu seinen Hüften hinunter, wo sie langsam auf seinen Po glitt und unter seine Hose fuhr. Danach drückte der Niederländer sie fester auf den Boden und öffnete allmählich die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, wobei er dann sanft über ihre Brust strich. Portugal griff leicht seine hinteren Haare, da die vorderen mit Gel nach oben gesteckt wurden und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, da ihr Niederlandes Berührungen sehr gefielen. Ihre Hände berührten sanft seine Brust und sie sagte dabei: „_Te__amo_; du bist fantastisch! Ich bereue, dass ich dich jemals gehen lassen habe." Jasper sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. In diesem Moment zog Joana ihm sein Hemd ganz aus und schmiss es zur Seite; mit der Zunge deutete sie an, dass er näher kommen sollte, was er darauf tat. Nach ein paar zärtlichen Küssen fuhr seine Zunge über ihren Oberkörper, welcher nun ganz und gar frei war. Mit den Händen zog er ihre Hose ganz und gar hinunter von den Beinen und strich die Bluse von ihren Armen hinab; seine Zunge leckte dabei über ihrem Bauchnabel.

„Du bist einfach _maravilhoso_", stöhnte die Portugiesin.

„_Ik__hou__van__jou_", erwiderte er darauf mit einer heißen Stimme.

Joana zitterte ein bisschen, da es in der Höhle sehr kalt war, aber daran wollte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht denken. Er beugte sich über sie und sie zog langsam seine Hose herunter.

Sie legte ihre Hand an seinen Nacken. „Nimm mich! Ich will endlich wieder deins werden!" Seinen Nacken zu ihm heranziehend sah sie ihn tief in die Augen und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich. Diese Küsse erregten ihn noch mehr, wodurch er ihren BH öffnete, auszog und zur Seite schleuderte. Das gleiche tat er auch mit ihrem Slip. Mit der Zunge fuhr er vorsichtig zwischen ihren Beinen, was Joana sehr erregte. Mit der Zunge leckte er dann erst langsam, dann immer wilder zwischen ihren Busen und ihre Nippel, wobei seine Hand einige Bewegungen zwischen ihren Beinen machte.

Portugal zog ihn auch seine Unterhose von den Beinen. „Ich will dich, _agora_, _agora_!", hauchte sie zu ihm.

Er ging nach oben, küsste sie und ihre Körper wurden eins.


	18. Der Sonnenuntergang

**17. Kapitel – der Sonnenuntergang**

Die anderen Nationen saßen zusammen am Lagerfeuer und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Italien wollte sich dabei ausruhen und war gerade dabei, die Augen ein wenig zu schließen, als sie plötzlich das Gestöhne der sich liebenden hörte; das Gestöhne, dass aber nur kaum zu vernehmen war. Außer ihr schien es keiner wirklich wahrzunehmen, da die anderen drei mit Witzen und einigen Streitigkeiten beschäftigt waren.

Als sie weiter lauschte, wanderte ihr Blick kurz zu dem Deutschen, der sich in diesem Augenblick gerade mit Frankreich zu streiten schien. Sie musterte ihn genau und ihr kam genau ein Gedanke: Hatte sie ihn wirklich beinahe geküsst? Und wenn ja, warum? Sie hasste ihn doch vorher für das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Eine solche Vergewaltigung konnte man nicht einfach so verzeihen, nein! Aber sie schien es gemacht zu haben… ja, sie hatte ihm sogar die Freundschaft angeboten, nur weil er ihr einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie war ihm in diesem Augenblick so dankbar gewesen, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Hatte der Deutsche sich wirklich so geändert? Einerseits wollte sie das nicht glauben, da für sie die Vergangenheit noch eine große Rolle spielte; andererseits benahm er sich komplett anders, als wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Es gab da auch ein Gefühl, was sie in ihrem Körper spürte, dass sie das nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein Gefühl das sie seit wenigen Augenblicken – als erstes als sie ihn nackt gesehen hatte – verspürte; ein Gefühl, dass ihr zwar nicht allzu fremd war, aber nicht verstehen konnte, wie sie es bei Ludwig interpretieren sollte. Dieses Gefühl konnte man nur mit einem Wort beschreiben: Zuneigung! Aber war da noch mehr? Das war die Frage, die sie sich ab und zu stellte. Die Zuneigung für diese Kartoffelfresse, wie sie ihn manchmal gern nennen würde, war anders, als die für die anderen Personen – zum Beispiel für ihren Vetter Francis. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht zu ihm hingezogen, musste ständig an ihm denken, aber wusste einfach nicht, was das sein konnte. Obwohl er in der Vergangenheit so kalt und gemein war, hatte er auch etwas Faszinierendes an sich; etwas, was sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Ludwig", seufzte sie leise. „Wieso hast du das damals nur getan? Wer weiß, wo wir jetzt wären, wenn du es damals nicht getan hättest."

Aus ihren eigenen Worten hörte sie ein wenig Hoffnung heraus, dass alles sich irgendwie ändern könnte. Schließlich entschloss sie sich doch zu den anderen zu gehen, um ihnen von dem Stöhnen zu erzählen. „_Ehi_, _ragazzi_! Hört ihr nicht das, was die Beiden da hinten tun?" Dabei deutete sie mit ihrem Daumen nach hinten, wobei sie rot anlief.

Eine kurze Stille ließ die leisen Geräusche aus dem Hintergrund erklingen und sofort mussten sich die anderen das Lachen verkneifen.

„_Ou__là__là_, die gehen ja gleich richtig zur Sache!" Der Franzose zwinkerte England zu. „Wenn du willst, können wir beide später die zweite Runde schieben."

Bei diesen Worten lief Emily ebenfalls rot an. „Hey, _fellow_! Davon träumst du aber nur, was? Nie im Leben; auch wenn du mir vorher geholfen hast."

Als der Deutsche zu Italien blickte und wieder ihren für ihn attraktiven Körper musterte, stellte er sich einen Augenblick lang vor, wie die beiden anstatt den anderen dort hinten in der Höhle waren.

Als Amerika und Russland mit den Früchten zur Höhle kamen, waren die Portugiesin und der Niederländer noch nicht anwesend.

„_Dudes_!", begrüße die Amerikaner ihre Kameraden. „Wir haben die Früchte mitgebracht. Jetzt können wir die mit dem Fleisch von vorher essen und uns so ein schönes Abendbrot machen."

„_Oui_! Gute Idee!", stimmte Francis ihr zu und nahm sich sofort einige der Früchte, ohne auf die anderen zu warten. „_Bon__appetit_!"

„Hey, warte auf uns, Schneckengesicht!", fuhr Emily ihn an. „Was fällt dir ein? Hat deine Mutter dir denn keine Manieren beigebracht?"

„Oh, du hast ja recht, _ma__chérie_! Hier hast du eine!" Er übergab ihr mit einem Zwinkern die Frucht und flüsterte dann leicht in ihr Ohr. „Dafür musst du mir später aber etwas geben, wenn du verstehst!"

„Du perverse Sau!", schrie England ihn an.

In diesem Augenblick kamen die beiden Turteltauben wieder und taten, als nichts passiert wäre.

„Hallo", begrüßte der Jasper die eben Angekommenen. „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr auch schon wieder da."

Ludwig grinste darauf seinen Vetter an. „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr beide ja auch gekommen!"

Als er diese Bemerkung losgelassen hatte, mussten Frankreich und England auf einmal anfangen zu lachen.

„Ja, natürlich sind wir gekommen", antwortete Portugal ohne die Zweideutigkeit des Deutschen zu bemerken.

Der Niederländer dagegen verstand sofort, was er meinte und lief rot an. „_Schaatje_… lass es gut sein! Wechseln wir das Thema. Wie ich sehe, haben Alison und Ivan etwas zu essen mitgebracht." Ohne zu fragen nahm er einfach seinen Anteil und brachte seiner Geliebten etwas mit.

„_Obrigada_", antwortete diese dann mit einem Lächeln. Sie waren bisher die einzigen, die offen zu ihren Gefühlen standen und diese auch zeigten.

Als schließlich jeder seinen Anteil hatte, aßen alle friedlich und versuchten es still zu genießen. Diese Stille brachte aber auch ein gewisses Gefühl der Furch mit sich und schnell machten sich einige Gedanken darüber, wer diese Nacht die Wache schieben musste.

Als Deutschland, Niederlande und Frankreich sich gegenseitig ansahen, kam ihnen die Idee, die sie brauchten.

„_Russie_! _Amérique_! Ihr werdet heute Nacht als erstes wach bleiben und aufpassen, dass nichts passiert."

„Genau!", stimmte der Deutsche ihm zu. „Wir brauchen nämlich zwei, damit, falls etwas passieren sollte, die anderen schneller benachrichtigt werden können."

Alison sah die Beiden schockiert an und schüttelte den Kopf. „_No_! Ich musste schon mit diesem schizophrenen Typen die Früchte sammeln gehen. Jetzt wollt ihr etwa…"

„_Da_", unterbrach der Russe sie zum X-ten Mal. „Natürlich machen wir das doch gerne für euch, kolkolkolkol!"

Alison sah ihn folglich wütend an. „Sag mal, _man_! Ich kann auch meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und wenn ich nicht mit dir Wache schieben will, dann hat das bestimmt einen Grund."

„_Da_!" Ivan grinste sie mit breitem Mund an. „Der Grund ist, dass du Angst hast, dass mein Körper für dich einfach zu heiß ist. Ich hab doch bemerkt, wie du mich vorher im See gemustert hattest."

„Das Stimmt nicht! Das ist eine Lüge!"

„Und ob das stimmt, kolkolkolkol!"

„_No_! England, sag doch mal was!" Aber als sie sich zu ihrer großen Schwester umdrehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass die anderen sich schon alle schlafengelegt hatten. „_Assholes_!", fluchte sie darauf leise.

„Wie du siehst, hast du keine andere Wahl, _babe_!"

„Nenn mich nicht so, _Russia_! Das hab ich dir doch schon weiß ich nicht mehr wie oft gesagt! Also lass es endlich!"

„Natürlich, _babe_! Setz dich zu mir!" Er saß sich schon hin und wartete, dass sie zu ihm kam.

Ihn noch ein bisschen misstrauisch ansehend ging sie schließlich zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn hin. Ein kleiner Windhauch ließ sie zittern, da der Wind nachts sehr frisch war.

Dieses bemerkte der Russe natürlich sofort und holte die Jacke, die er für sie gemacht hatte und legte diese um ihre Schultern. „So! Nun frierst du nicht mehr so stark, richtig?"

Amerika sah ein wenig geschockt zu ihm. So eine Nettigkeit hätte sie ihrem allergrößten Erzfeind nie zugetraut. „_Thanks_!" Mehr bekam sie in diesem Augenblick nicht über die Lippen.

Russland bemerkte, wie seine Begleiterin ihre Beine an einander rieb, da sie auch an denen die Kälte zu spüren schien. Kein Wunder: Alles, was sie trug, war ein Paar Hotpants, die den ganzen Rest der Beine natürlich unbedeckt ließ. So kam ihm eine Idee, wie er sich noch ein bisschen mehr einschleimen könnte. Er nahm ein paar Blätter, die durch den Wind in die Höhle geblasen wurden, Äste und die Nähte seines Mantels und begann damit die Blätter zu bearbeiten.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte die Amerikanerin neugierig.

„Eine Decke! Ich sehe doch, dass dir kalt ist und daher ‚nähe' ich dir eine Decke aus den Blättern."

„Und dafür opferst du die Naht deines Mantels? Und was, wenn er davon kaputt ginge?"

„Kein Problem! Zu Hause in der Zukunft habe ich dutzende von Mänteln wie diesem im Schrank. Einer weniger macht dabei nichts aus."

Alison wunderte sich sehr über die Freundlichkeit des anderen, wusste diese aber sehr zu schätzen. Als sie dann zum Horizont blickt, sah sie, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Bäumen verschwand und ein dunkelrotes Licht über die gesamte Landschaft schickte, die alles in eine romantische Atmosphäre verwandelte.

„Ich bin fertig!", bemerkte der Russe, der die Decke in einer Rekordzeit fertiggestellt hatte.

„_Already_? Das ging ja schneller als die Polizei erlaubt!" Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben lächelte sie ihn an; ihn, den Mann, den sie eigentlich ihr Leben lang hassen wollte und verschwinden lassen wollte. Nun saß sie hier mit ihm, unter einer Decke und einer Jacke, die sie genau ihm zu verdanken hatte, in den romantischen Sonnenuntergang blickend, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und dachte sich nur eins: Ivan war gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte.


	19. Das Gespräch

**18. Kapitel – das Gespräch**

In der Nacht hatte Italien einen Alptraum, der sie schweißgebadet aufwachen ließ. Im Traum begegnete sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen zwei Ludwigs, einen guten und einen bösen. Der Gute schien der Deutschland zu sein, den sie in der letzten Zeit kennengelernt hatte und der so liebenswürdig zu ihr war. Der Böse hingegen war der Deutschland, den sie aus der Vergangenheit kannte, gemein, rau und furchtlos. So entstand in ihrem Kopf ein interner Kampf zwischen den Beiden, wo aber zu Alices Unglück die böse Hälfte gewann und sich so langsam auf sie zu bewegte, so in die Arme nahm, ihren Rock zerriss und so vergewaltigte. Das war genau die Erinnerung, die sie aus dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges her kannte und diese Angst, dass das noch einmal passieren könnte, spiegelte sich nun in ihren Träumen wieder.

Im Schweiß gebadet und mit weitoffenstehenden Augen und stark nach Luft hechelnd bemerkte sie, dass sie sich nicht bewegen beziehungsweise nicht aufstehen konnte. Ihr Körper wurde von einem Arm umschlungen, der sich fest an sie zog und sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Als sie näher hinsah bemerkte die Italienerin, dass es sich bei diesem Arm um den des Deutschen handelte. Dieser umschlang sie während des Schlafes und kuschelte sich an ihr, ohne dass sie etwas vorher davon gemerkt hatte. Sein warmer Atem, den sie erst jetzt in ihrem Nacken spürte, ließ ihre Haut kribbeln und sie fühlte regelrecht die Gänsehaut, die sie bekam. In diesem Augenblick schien Ludwig anzufangen etwas zu sagen und das während dieser schlief. Gespannt auf seine Worte lauschte Italien ganz ungeduldig und erschrak, als sie Wort für Wort hörte.

„Italien… Alice!", sprach er. „…Ich liebe dich…"

Die Braunhaarige wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Der von ihr so gehasste, erst seit kurzem zum Freund neuerklärte Deutsche hatte eben im Traum gesagt, dass er sie liebe. Das schien so unmöglich zu sein; ihr Herz fing an zu rasen und sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Oh _Germania_…!" Noch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende flüstern konnte, kam schon Russland herangetreten und weckte Ludwig auf.

„Hey!", rüttelte er an seinem Körper. „Aufwachen! Jetzt ist es Zeit die Wache zu wechseln, wenn es erlaubt ist. Ihr müsst für uns das Aufpassen übernehmen, denn wir sind müde und wollen auch ein bisschen schlafen, da es in wenigen Stunden hell wird."

Deutschland, der sofort aufsprang und sich kampfbereit gemacht hatte – eine alte Angewohnheit, die er noch aus seinen vergangenen Kriegen in sich hatte – seufzte, als er Ivan hörte. „Wer sind ‚wir'? Italien und ich?"

„_Niet_!", antwortete der Russe mit seinem gewohnten Grinsen. „Du wirst mit deiner Cousine Wache halten, damit auch nichts während der Wache passiert." Dabei stieß er ihn leicht an.

„Was sollte schon passieren, Russland?"

„Kolkolkolkol!" Ohne weiter auf ihn einzugehen, ging er zu Alison und legte sich mit ihr hin, um mit ihr zu pennen.

Alice versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie wach war und alles mitbekam und so schloss sie sofort wieder ihre Augen.

Ludwig bekam in der Tat nicht mit, dass sie alles gehört hatte und ging davon aus, dass sie noch schlief. Daher gab er ihr, bevor er sich zu seiner Cousine begab, einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Davon sehr überrascht errötete diese sofort und ihr Herz fing noch döller an zu rasen. Hatte er das wirklich getan? Sie konnte es kaum fassen.

Bei England angekommen sah er in ihre noch extrem müden Augen. „Wie ich sehe, hat dich dein Schwesterchen ebenfalls unsanft geweckt, England."

„_Germany_? Ah, du bist also der Vetter, mit dem ich Wache schieben muss. Ich dachte schon, dass es sich um unseren Drogenabhängigen _Netherlands_ handeln würde."

Sich zu ihr setzend verzog der Deutsche nicht eine Miene. „Aus diesen Worten schließ ich, dass du dich über meine Gesellschaft freust, Cousinchen."

„Bild dir mal nicht zu viel ein, _Craut_! Ich hab es echt nicht leicht, weißt du? Meine beiden engsten Vetter sind nicht normal; einer ist drogenabhängig und der andere ein Alki! Ich schein die einzige normale zu sein."

Darauf musste Ludwig husten. „Ja, natürlich! Eine, die auf der anderen Seite fährt, so wie es kein anderer tut, ist normal! Ja sicher!"

„Ach, was weißt du denn schon davon? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was ich alles für die Welt gemacht habe. Und ich bin nicht die einzige die das tut."

„Und wer sollte das noch tun?"

„Na dein guter, alter Freund Japan! Vergessen, _fellow_?"

„Ach der!" Seinen Ex-Alleierten hatte Deutschland schon fast vergessen. „Der tut das doch auch nur wegen dir. Das zählt nicht!"

„Und? Also sag ich es so: Der Großvater von deiner Geliebten dort", dabei zeigte sie auf Italien, „ließ die Wagen auch schon immer auf der linken Seite fahren. Also sehe ich das Problem nicht."

„Meiner Geliebten?" Sein Blick folgte ihrem Finger. „Du meinst Italien? Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte, Dummkopf!"

„Oh, jeder hat doch schon längst bemerkt, dass du etwas für diese Pastafresserin übrig hast."

„Nenn sie nicht so!", schrie er sie mit leisem Ton an, da er niemanden aufwecken wollte.

„Siehst du? Du beschützt sie!"

„Und was ist mit dir und dem Schneckengesicht?"

Emily sah ihn verwundert an. „Was sollte mit _France_ sein? Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen und daran hat sich noch nichts geändert."

„Ach wirklich? Ich glaube eher, dass er dir eher ziemlich gut gefällt. Gib es zu! Du stehst auf ihn."

„Das tue ich nicht!"

„Und ob du das tust! Das sieht man in deinen Augen. Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum du seine Heiratsanträge ständig abblockst. Sag ihm doch endlich, was du für ihn empfindest."

Die Engländerin stand wütend auf ihn, blickte dann zu dem Franzosen. In diesem Augenblick realisierte sie, dass ihr Herz auf einmal anfing ganz schnell zu schlagen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich komplett um diesen Mann, den sie immer zu hassen schien. Hatte sie sich wirklich in ihn verliebt?

„Was ist nun?", fragte Ludwig, der sich ebenfalls aufgerichtete hatte.

Mit rotem Gesicht blickte sie zu ihm. „Unsinn! Ich liebe niemanden hier." Sie machte eine kurze Denkpause und sah dann in seine blauen Augen. „Meinst du, dass er es ernst mit mir meint?" Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung war in ihren Worten zu erkennen.

„Ich wusste es doch!" Ludwig schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe zwar keine große Meinung über diese Schwuchtel dort…"

„Beleidige ihn nicht!", unterbrach England ihn.

„Ja, schon gut! Ich meinte diesen… Franzosen dort, aber ich denke schon, dass er es ernst mit dir meint. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, was du an ihm so toll findest."

„Und was findest du so toll an _Miss_ Pizzagesicht? Das ist doch das Gleiche!"

Der Deutsche konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es sieht so aus, als wenn wir drei Germanen uns in die drei Enkelkinder des Römischen Reiches verliebt haben."

„Scheint so!", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Wo die Liebe wohl überall hinfällt."

Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, weckten die Beiden ihre Genossen.

„Guten Morgen, Faulpelze!", schrie Deutschland in die Runde. „Jetzt wird nicht mehr geschlafen; oder wollt ihr eventuell von den hungrigen Dinosauriern überrascht werden?"

„_Buongiorno_!", begrüßte Italien ihn gähnend. „Ich habe die letzte Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen, weißt du? Ich habe einen Alptraum gehabt."

„Ach wirklich? Was für einen denn?"

„Ist doch egal!", unterbrach Alison sie. „Ich habe Hunger und würde gerne etwas essen, wenn es möglich wäre. Wir müssen doch bei Kräften bleiben, wenn wir hier überleben wollen."

„Ah, deine Hamburger fehlen dir anscheinend", spottete Emily über ihre Schwester.

„_Shut__up_!", fauchte diese sie an. „Was weißt du denn schon von guter Küche. Meine Hamburger schmecken sicherlich viel besser als all deine Gerichte zusammen."

„Hey, Mädels!" Niederlande ging dazwischen. „Streitet euch nicht! Das bringt doch nichts, oder etwa doch? Ganz cool und locker bleiben! Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir etwas zu essen holen, damit wir frühstücken können. Aber irgendjemand müsste hier bleiben und aufpassen, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht." Dabei sah er kurz zu Joana. „Portugal und ich machen das gerne, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Ist schon klar", zwinkerte der Franzose ihm zu. „Wir wollen euch beide ja nicht stören."

Bei diesen Worten lief die Portugiesin rot an und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Haben die etwa irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was wir gestern getan haben?"

„_Nee_, _nee_!", flüsterte dieser zurück. „Keine Sorge, _schaatje_! Niemand hat etwas mitbekommen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Dann ist es ja gut!"

„Also", unterbrach Ludwig die Anderen ein erneutes Mal. „Es ist beschlossen, dass die Beiden hierbleiben und wir anderen etwas zu essen suchen, Beeren oder so wenn möglich. Also gehen wir!"

Und so gingen die Sechs aus der Höhle und ließen dort die sich Liebenden allein.

Nach einiger Zeit des Sammelns hörte der Deutsche etwas merkwürdiges, das näher zu kommen schien. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass ein Archäopteryx – eine Art Urvogel – auf Italien zugeflogen kam. Sofort rannte zu ihr und stieß sie zu Boden.

„_Germania_, ve~! Was soll das? Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Es ist nur zu deinem Besten!", antwortete dieser mit geneigtem Haupt.

„Wie meinst du…" Noch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, ergriff der Archäopteryx Ludwig und brachte ihn weg.

„_GERMANIA_!", schrie Alice hinterher und die Anderen beobachteten das Geschehen mit Entsetzen. „Wir müssen ihn befreien! _VI__PREGO_!"


	20. Die Rettung

**19. Kapitel – die Rettung**

Deutschland wurde fest von dem Archäopteryx gepackt und hoch in die Luft geflogen. Da er noch seine Waffe bei sich hatte, versuchte er es damit, den Urvogel irgendwie dazu zu bringen, dass er ihn loslassen würde. Also löste er einige Schüsse in Richtung dessen, aber dieser schien durch seine Größe keine Probleme zu haben, diese abzuwehren. In Ludwigs Kopf fing alles an sich zu drehen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Es gab keine andere Lösung, leider. Seine einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung waren die anderen, die ihn hoffentlich retten kämen. Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, löste er in gezielten Abständen die letzten Schüsse aus seiner Pistole und betete nur, dass ihm geholfen werden konnte. Beim vorletzten Schuss traf er den Flügel der Bestie, die dann darauf leicht aufschrie, ihre Krallen noch enger um ihn schling, so dass Ludwig darauf stark verletzt wurde, worauf er die Waffe fallen ließ.

„Verdammte Bestie", fluchte er dabei und merkte förmlich, wie das Blut langsam an seinem Arm hinunterfloss.

Am Boden waren alle in Panik geraten. Trotz der Antipathie, die einige für den Deutschen empfanden, waren alle in größter Sorge. Jeder bemerkte, wie sich Italien aufregte und fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam und daher nahm ihr Vetter sie in den Arm.

„Schhh…", versuchte Francis sie zu beruhigen. „_Italie_! Keine Sorge! Wir werden alles geben, damit wir ihn wiederfinden können, um ihn dann zu retten."

„_Grazie_, _Francia_!", antwortete diese darauf und wusch sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Was machen wir als erstes?"

„Seid still!", forderte Alison sie auf. „Hört!"

Als alle konzentriert lauschten, hörten sie die Schüsse, die der Deutsch von sich gab.

„Da!" Emily zeigte in eine Richtung. „Da müssen wir lang, um zu ihm zu kommen."

Sofort rannte Alice los, aber die Anderen folgten ihr auch zugleich. Der Weg führte sie durch einige Sträucher, viele Bäume und Hindernisse, vorbei an kleinen Dinosauriern, die zu ihrem Glück recht harmlos waren, bis sie schließlich an einem weiten Feld ankamen. Raus aus dem Wald sahen sie nichts als eine gigantische Wiese mit den verschiedensten Dinosauriern, die größer waren, als alles andere, was jeder von ihnen je gesehen hatte. Sie kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

Nur die junge Italienerin schien das Ganze recht kalt zu lassen, da sie sich nur umsah. „Wo zum Teufel hat dieses Ungeheuer meinen… ich meine unseren _Germania_ gebracht?" Auf einmal bemerkte sie etwas Glänzendes auf dem Boden, was sie sich näher ansehen wollte. Als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie, dass Ludwigs Pistole auf dem Boden lag. „Wie kommt die hier hin, ve~?", fragte sie sich, nahm sie und steckte sie ein. „Die könnte mir eventuell noch behilflich sein."

„Sieh dort!" Ivan, der nicht auf das gefundene Stück achtete, zeigte auf einen riesigen Felsen, über den einige dieser Urvögel kreisten. „Ich denke, dass dein Geliebter sich dort befindet."

„Ich hoffe es, _Russia_… ich hoffe es!"

„Hey, Riesenechse!", schrie Deutschland den Archäopteryx an. „Wo bringst du mich hin? Willst du mich etwa essen?"

Logischerweise reagierte dieser nicht auf seine Worte und flog weiter, direkt zu einem Felsen, wo er wahrscheinlich sein Nest hatte.

„Bist du so dumm, oder tust du nur so? Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Ich hab keinen Bock, von dir gefressen zu werden also lass mich lieber los, sonst schicke ich dir meine Panzer! Und jeder weiß, dass ich die besten Panzer aller Zeiten bauen kann, also überleg es dir genau, bevor du etwas Unkluges tust."

Der Urvogel brachte ihm zu seinem Nest und warf ihn hinein, flog dann aber weg und ließ ihn allein dort liegen. Bei dieser unsanften Landung verletzte sich der Deutsche stark an den Beinen und Armen.

„Ha! Da hast du wohl Angst bekommen, ne?", schrie Ludwig nochmals zu ihm, bevor er merkte, wo er hier eigentlich war. Neben ihm lagen drei Eier, die in etwa genauso groß waren, wie er selbst. Nun verstand er, was der Archäopteryx mit ihm vorhatte: Er wollte ihn an seine Kinder verfüttern, wenn diese endlich schlüpfen.

Die Fünf begannen loszurennen, um ihn zu retten. Auf jeden Schritt, den sie machten, mussten sie aufpassen, damit sie nicht zertrampelt wurden. Überall ragte es nur so von Stegosauriern, die mit ihren gewaltigen Schwänzen durch die Gegend schlugen, vor allem als die Männchen ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber ihren Konkurrenten demonstrieren wollten.

Das Unglück wollte es, dass Amerika genau zwischen solche Männchen kam, die gerade um ein Weibchen rangen und so ihre schweren, gewaltigen Schwänze nur so herum schwangen. Nur durch viel Glück schaffte sie es, sich vor einem in Sicherheit zu bringen; aber als sie sich gerade wieder aufrichten wollte, bestand die Gefahr doch einen Schlag abzubekommen. Aus heiterem Himmel schmiss sich Ivan auf sie und riss sie zu Boden, womit er ihr das Leben rettete.

Mit erstaunten und dankbaren Augen sah sie ihn an. „_Thanks_, _Russia__dude_!" Sofort verlor sie sich in seine Augen.

Der Russe erwiderte ihren Blick. „_Ja__tjebja__ljublju_!"

„_I__love__ya,__too_!"

Ohne das zu bemerken, rannten die anderen Drei zum Felsen, ohne irgendwelche Schäden davonzutragen. Nun stand nur noch der massive Anstieg zwischen ihnen und dem Opfer des Archäopteryx'.

„_Allora_!", sagte Alice sofort. „Ich geh als erstes hoch. Was ihr dann macht, ist mir egal! Ich muss ihn retten! Kostet es, was es wolle!"

„_Oui_, das schaffen wir!"

Aber Emily packte den Arm von Francis ihn zog ihn nach unten, sobald er den ersten Schritt machen wollte. „Geh nicht nach oben, _France_!"

„Wieso denn nicht, _ma__chérie_?"

„Weil du… du könntest sterben und das will ich nicht! Denn… _I__love__you_!"

Der Franzose schaute zu ihr mit einem überglücklichen Gesicht. „_Je__t__'__aime__aussi_!" Noch im selben Augenblick umarmte und küsste er seine Geliebte England.

Alice war nun auf sich alleingestellt und musste den Anstieg ohne weitere Hilfe schaffen.

Deutschland, der eigentlich nie seine Gefühle so offen zeigte, bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Er wusste nicht, warum gerade in diesem Augenblick er eine solche Sorge entwickeln konnte, da es schon öfters vorkam, dass er dem Tod ins Auge blicken musste. Aber in keiner anderen Situation war es ihm so ergangen, wie es ihm jetzt erging. Nach ein paar Minuten des Grübelns schoss die Lösung ihm ein: Alice! Seine Liebe, die Angst dies zu verlieren, gerade jetzt, wo er so glücklich geworden war, brachte die pure Panik in seinen Körper. Er konnte es nicht so enden lassen. Nein! Er musste etwas ändern.

Die Höhe des Felsens prüfend streckte Ludwig seinen Kopf aus dem Nest. Es war extrem hoch und darunter zu springen wäre reiner Selbstmord gewesen. Es schien aussichtslos zu sein; keiner könnte ihn je von hier wegbringen. Doch plötzlich hörte ein Schluchzen, ein ermüdetes Stöhnen, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, wie die Italienerin langsam aber sicher den Felsen hochkletterte. Dabei gingen all ihre Sachen kaputt und auch ihre Beine und Arme wurden stark verwundet. Aber nichts schien sie aufhalten zu können, bis nach ganz oben klettern zu können.

„Italien!", schrie er zu ihr nach unten. „Was machst du hier? Das ist zu gefährlich!"

„_No_, _Germania_, ve~!" Ihr Ehrgeiz war bis in ihre Worte zu hören. „Ich gebe nicht auf und lass dich so einfach im Stich. Das geht nicht!"

„Aber was ist, wenn du selber dabei stirbst! Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen."

Ein kleines Lächeln drang aus ihrem vor Erschöpfung geplacktem Gesicht hervor. „Dann sterben wir zusammen."

Diese Worte lösten in ihm ein weiteres, unbekanntes Gefühl aus. Solche Dinge kannte er bisher noch nicht. Niemand war je nett zu ihm gewesen, nicht einmal sein großer Bruder Österreich. Roderich hatte ihn immer verachtet und wollte nicht, dass aus ihm eine Nation, wie aus den anderen wurde. Aber er hatte es geschafft und nun hatte er endlich die Zuneigung, dieses Gefühl von dem er schon so lange gehört hatte: Liebe!

Allmählich schaffte es Alice zu ihm hoch zu kommen, als plötzlich hinter Ludwig etwas knackte. Es waren die Eier, deren Schale langsam zerbrochen wurde und die Küken begannen zu schlüpfen.

Als Deutschland dies bemerkte, griff er die Hand seiner ersten großen Liebe und sah ihr nur einen kurzen Moment in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Italien!"

„Du liebst mich?", reagierte diese ein wenig schockiert, da sie diese Worte niemals aus dem Mund des Deutschen erwartet hätte.

„Ja, ich liebe dich! Und es tut mir leid!"

„Was tut dir leid, _Germania_, ve~?"

Mit der Zeit waren schon die Schnäbel der Jungvögel zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht schon vorher gesagt habe."

„Ach, _Germania_, ve~!" Auf einmal fingen die Küken an zu schlüpfen und Alice blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie zuckte die Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel, in dem sie es gesteckt hatte und zielte auf diese, um Ludwig zu retten. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Schuss sie noch übrig hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie durfte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Also zielte sie genau auf die Kinder des Archäopteryx' und drückte ab, wobei sie aber ein wichtiges Detail vergaß: Noch im gleichen Augenblick wurde sie durch den Rückstoß des Schusses nach hinten gedrückt und verlor das Gleichgewicht, wodurch sie abstürzte.

„Italien!", schrie Deutschland ihr nach und sprang ihr sofort hinterher. In der Luft eingeholt, nahm er sie sofort in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Italien!"

„_Ti__amo__anch__'__io_, _Germania_!", reagierte Alice darauf, bevor sie dem Boden beträchtlich nahe kamen. Doch bevor sie auf diesem aufkamen, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts der grüne Wirbelsturm wieder auf und verschluckte die Beiden in sich und ließ sie, genauso wie alle anderen verschwinden.


	21. Ein glückliches Ende

**20. Kapitel – ein glückliches Ende**

Der Wirbelsturm brachte alle in Italiens Haus, wo sie unsanft auf dem Boden landeten. Alle sahen sich um, damit sie die Situation verstehen konnten.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte England sofort.

Italien dagegen erkannte ihr Heim auf Anhieb und lächelte glücklich. „Bei mir zu Hause, _Inghilterra_! Wir sind alle bei mir zu Hause."

Amerika sah erstaunt in die Runde. „Und wo sind wir hierhergekommen? Haben wir uns alle versöhnt?"

Portugal umarmte ihren Geliebten auf der Stelle. „_Sim_! Das scheint so und daher bin ich überglücklich."

Der von der Portugiesin umarmte Niederländer hatte aber einige Bedenken und seufzte nur. „Wieso sind wir ausgerechnet im Haus von _Italië_ gelandet? Ich bin doch mit meinem Vetter aus meinem Haus verschwunden. Kommt euch das nicht auch komisch vor?"

Sobald er den Satz beendet hatte, brach eine riesige Diskussion aus, die Emily zu unterbrechen versuchte.

„Ruhe!", schrie sie in die Anderen an und eine sofortige Stille traf ein. „Gut so! Ich habe da eine Vermutung, die ich mit einer Frage an _Italy_ beantworten muss."

„_Sì_?", wandte sich die angesprochene ihr wieder zu.

„Kann es sein, dass du die letzte warst, die ihre Liebe offen gegenüber dem Anderen gestanden hat?"

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, wann ihr das gesagt habt?"

„Na, als du zu ihm die magischen Worte gestanden hast, tauchte sofort der Wirbelsturm auf?"

„_Sì_, warum?"

Nach dieser Antwort blickte die Engländerin wieder zu den Anderen. „Das ist die Lösung! Wir sind hier in Italiens Haus, weil sie die letzte war, die _I__love__you_ gesagt hatte."

Sofort brach wieder eine heftige Diskussion aus, die Alice aber nicht mehr interessierte, da sie hastig nach Deutschland suchte. Dieser war nämlich nicht unter den Diskutierenden, sondern lag stark verletzt auf dem Boden. „_Germania_!", rief sie und bückte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Italien!", antwortete Ludwig mit schwacher Stimme. „Wir leben noch? Das ist schön! Wo sind wir hier?"

„In meinem Haus, in Sicherheit! Ruh dich aus!" Sie bat Jasper und Ivan ihr zu helfen, den Verletzten auf ihr Bett zu legen, damit er es dort bequemer haben konnte. Sie holte einige Verbände und Tücher, damit sie die Blutung stillen und seine Wunden verbinden konnte. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie nur an seiner Seite, um sehen zu können, wie er gesund wurde und im Notfall etwas für ihn zu tun. Feiern war ihr in diesem Augenblick nicht zumute, da ihr klar war, dass er nur wegen ihr so verletzt wurde. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und dafür fast mit seinem eigenen bezahlt. Zum Glück für die Beiden lag das Schlimmste hinter ihnen und wahrscheinlich könnten sie eine glückliche und vor allem friedliche Zukunft miteinander verbringen.

„Italien!" Deutschlands Stimme erklang mit einer gewissen Schwäche. „Danke für alles!"

„_Ma_, du musst mir doch nicht danken, _Germania_! Ich weiß, was du für mich getan hast und innerlich habe ich erkannt, dass du doch nicht so böse bist, wie ich immer dachte."

Darauf musste zu Alices Erstaunen Ludwig ein wenig lachen. „Ich habe mich geändert, Pizzachen; darf ich dich so nennen?"

„Nur, wenn ich dich _patatino_ nennen darf, _va__bene_?"

‚Kartoffelchen?', übersetzte er mental leicht rot anlaufend. „Natürlich!"

„_Evviva_!" Sie gab ihm darauf einen unerwarteten Kuss auf den Mund, der ihn ganz erröten ließ.

Die Anderen gingen derweil in die Küche, ohne vorher Italien gefragt zu haben, denn sie hatten alle einen Bärenhunger.

„Mal sehen, was es hier so gibt", fragte sich der Russe laut. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich hier kochen kann, da meine Küche einfach zu anders ist."

Auf einmal trat Emily vor und suchte die Küche ab. „Ich werde euch etwas zubereiten, wenn ihr wollt. Ihr wisst doch, wie gut ich das kann!"

Sobald sie den letzten Satz beendet hatte, nahmen Niederlande und Amerika sie an den Armen und zogen sie zurück.

„_Don__'__t__do__it_,_Sis_! Wir wissen zwar alle, wie gut du das kannst, aber leider kennst du dich mit dieser Art von Küche nicht aus. Es wäre besser, wenn einer von _Italy_s Verwandten das machen würde."

„_Oui_! Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, _Amérique_! Jo und ich werden für euch kochen. Wir kennen solche Zutaten besser als alle anderen hier."

Jasper sah ihn eifersüchtig an. „Hey, _Frankrijk_! Wer hat dir erlaubt, meine Geliebte ‚Jo' zu nennen?"

„Ganz ruhig, _Hollande_! Wir sind doch Vetter und ich kenne sie schließlich auch schon länger als du."

Die Portugiesin ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Du bist so süß, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst, _querido_! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen! Für mich ist er nur mein Vetter und nichts anderes; und er hat doch auch nur Augen für Emily, wie du ja wissen solltest."

„Ja, das stimmt! Also macht es; aber wehe es schmeckt nicht!"

Und so begannen die Beiden mit dem Kochen, während die anderen sich genauer Italiens Haus betrachteten. Später am Abend aßen alle Sechs zusammen, sprachen über die Ereignisse in der Dinowelt, lachten und amüsierten sich darüber, als wär es alles nur ein Witz gewesen. Alle schworen sich, dass solche ernsten Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen nicht mehr vorkommen sollte und dass so der Frieden im Westen für immer herrschen würde.

Nachdem alle fertig gegessen hatten, brachte Niederlande die Portion für Italien und Deutschland, die noch nichts gegessen hatten.

„_Grazie_, _Olanda_,_ve_~! Das ist sehr nett von dir."

„_Tot__je__dienst_, _schoonzustertje_!", reagierte Jasper darauf.

‚Gern geschehen, Schwägerin', übersetzte Alice in Gedanken.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen! Kümmer dich gut um meinen alkoholabhängigen Vetter." Bevor er wegging, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und treibt es ja nicht so wild, wenn wir weg sind!", zwinkerte er ihr zu und verließ das Zimmer.


End file.
